Betrayal and Trust
by SouthernDragon
Summary: An underground beyblader he is; Alexsei Hiwatari, was trained to be the best. What will happen when he is brought face to face with Kai and Chadwick and the G-Revolutions? Can they trust him after they hear of his traitorous past? No major pairings
1. Underground

**Okay guys! I promised you that I would write a fic about Alexsei, and here it is. Alexsei is an Underground Beyblader trained to be the best and destroy his opponent. No matter who they are or how powerful or weak they may be. **

**He is the eldest of Kai and Chadwick and yes, the G-Revolutions will be incorporated in this fic, probably in the next or third chapter. So I hope you enjoy this fic and here is the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Underground Beyblading. Considered one of the most _dangerous _sports known to any beyblader, and bit beast. The power hungry souls that battle in these underground arenas usually fight to the _death_. Many compete with only the few survivors at the end of the night to battle to victory. At any cost.

Therefore, this is where our story will, not only start but, take place. The best of the best compete, battle… kill. There have been many a rumour spread about one underground beyblader in particular. With the stealth of a tiger and the swift attack of a deadly python; this beyblader has risen from the odds to become the most powerful underground beyblader, so far anyways.

Life is harsh on the streets, especially in Russia; where it is constantly cold, there always seems to be constant 'accidents', as they are called with many children taken from their homes or from the filthy streets to be brought up to be the best.

But this beyblader… this undefeated person… they were unlike any power known to man or bit beast. Power coming from an unknown source. Body and strength far greater than any beyblader. Mind as sharp as a lethal blade. They were…the most powerful beyblader… as far as underground beyblading goes. This person made their trainer an extremely rich man. And 'extremely rich' is only one part of the emphasis to put it in a simple term. He was filthy rich, living in a large mansion with expensive cars, exquisite food and fine wine.

As the night drew over Russia, the underground tournament would soon begin. Trainers warming up their beybladers, getting them riled and telling them what they deserved if they were to win tonight. A hot meal and a warm bed. That's what many fought for. Just a plain meal and a good night's sleep. Many did not live to see the dawn of the next day. For those unfortunate souls, their bodies would be thrown in the sewers and fed to the rats. A cruel fate for a losing beyblader.

For the winner, well… the winner would not only receive food and shelter, they would receive a hefty bonus in their prize money. People often bet for the most powerful to succeed. And so far, they have either kept their winnings or their winnings have gone to the trainers they bet against. Either way, everyone was a winner; in a cruel, twisted way.

The night approaches, as does the beyblading. What awaits in the underground arena remains in the underground arena. No person gets in… _or out. _

The tournament began with the weaker trained beybladers facing against each other in order to advance to the final… where they would meet _him. _The most powerful underground beyblader thus far. Many dreaded it. Many had used their power too soon in the battles and lost… either the battle, or their lives.

Two more competitors were down after their match, four advancing to the semi-finals. One, a burly young man with thick, scraggy, tufts of dirty blonde hair and faded green eyes. He wore tattered clothes and had the build of a bear. He was massive. And massive is just for starters. His bit beast _was _a bear. A giant bear that easily shredded through the competition. What a waste of time.

Two, a skinny little half-wit girl with the agility of a leopard. She had long, thin, black hair and charming blue eyes against a filthy face. She, too, had tattered cloths and looked as though she couldn't lift anything heavier than ten kilograms. Her bit beast was a swift mountain lion that was agile and built for spinning circles around the other competitors.

Three, in battle with four, was a boy no older then twelve. He had a dark aura about him with deep maroon hair and even deeper maroon eyes. His face was fairly clean and he wore worn out, baggy, clothes that hung off of his skin as though he were a skeleton. His bit beast was a deadly viper that strikes down its opponent with nearly one hit blows to the weak spots of the bit beast opposing them.

Four, who had just been defeated by three, was a dark tone of colour with black hair and brown eyes. He wore the same worn clothes as the other competitors and had an eagle for a bit beast. The bird was struck down by the venom of the opposing viper and sent crashing to a stop.

Now it was time for one and two to battle one another to gain into the finals where, after, they would advance to the grand finals to face _him. _Both one and two approached the dish and had a stare down before launching their beyblades into the tattered dish. Bear versus mountain lion. Red blade versus green blade. It was all down to strength and stamina. Bear claw against mountain lion slash.

The beyblades tore at one another, the competitors tore at one another. Boys really weren't supposed to hit girls, but in this arena anything goes. And I mean _anything_. The young man knocked the girl to the ground with his bear of a bit beast knocking the mountain lion out of the dish. It… it was all over. The girl didn't flinch after being beaten by the boy. She was completely unmoving with her trainer slinging the body over his shoulder and retreating back into the tunnels.

Now, it was down to bear versus viper. Only one would go to the grand final to face the best of the best underground beybladers. Only one would be able to witness _his _powers and try to oppose it. Only one would have a chance, a very slim chance, to take _him _down. Both stepped to the dish and opposed one another, launchers at the ready. They were ready to tear one another to shreds.

In a corridor, not too far away from the arena, were multitudes of cells with rotting bodies inside of them. These were the bodies of the beybladers had not died. Yes, had not. But after starvation and malnourishment, this was their fate. To rot inside of their cells, like rats. Like vermin.

Inside the very back cell was a live and, intact, person. They sat on the edge of their cot as they stared down at their hands, clenching them into tight fists. They looked up, revealing dark crimson eyes against an extremely pale face and two black stripes tattooed on their cheekbones. One on each side.

They sat, slumped, in that position for what seemed like an hour before their trainer came and banged on the cell bars with a metal rod. They looked up and narrowed their hard and dark crimson eyes at their trainer. He had long, greying, black hair that reached his mid back with cold blue eyes. He wore expensive clothes and looked as though he could afford to buy the world three times over. He had a wry smirk about his thin lips as he whacked the bars again.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled out a set of old keys and began fiddling through them, the keys rustling and causing the figures eyebrows to twitch from annoyance. Their trainer looked up and growled. "That is quite enough." He said with a hiss in his voice. He found the correct key and pushed it into the keyhole, a faint click sounding as the lock opened. He pulled the door opened and pulled out a collar and chain. "Time for your match." He hissed and walked to the figure, growling when they narrowed their eyes at a dark angle. "You dare to give me that look?" He hissed, unlatching the collar and placing it around the figure's neck.

He tightened the collar and attached the chain to it. He tugged at the collar and pulled the figure to the arena, past the rotting bodies, past crying pleas for help, water or food. All they could do was ignore them as they neared the arena, the figure's trainer tightening his grip on the chain. They rustled and clinked as they stopped at the opening of the arena.

The trainer pulled the collar off and pushed his prized beyblader into the dim lights of the arena, the crowd cheering and going wild for the beyblader. Their opposing competitor was, indeed, the young man with the bear. He grinned and pointed to his competitor. "Well, well, well. Look who showed up at long last!" He yelled, causing the crowd to boo. "You gonna say anything, punk?" He was asking for it.

The young man before the bear of a boy was finely built. He had curved and toned muscles along his arms and an almost sculpted face. He was indeed very handsome and very popular. He wore a tattered and worn deep violet cloak with a cheddar green tunic tucked into a thick red sash around his waist that kept his deep blue combat pants on his waist. To finish his outfit he wore sturdy brown boots. But what caught the eyes of many was the spiralling dragon tattoo on his left arm that went all the way down to the back of his hand.

The bear of a boy gulped as dark crimson eyes shot up to glare at him, to bore deep in his soul. His two toned hair wisped slightly in the slight breeze from the sewers they were next to. He had slate hair at the front with midnight black hair at the back. His black hair was tied into a loose ponytail to keep it from his face. He huffed and looked around at the crowd. He would imagine that many had placed money on him. That's all he was used for. Money, gambling… bets and, of course, sex.

He growled and pulled out his black and blue shooter. With a white rip cord. He pulled forth his black beyblade and set it in place. He held his shooter in front of him, holding the ring of the rip cord with his left index finger with his shooter held tightly in his right hand.

The bear boy grinned and readied his own beyblade and shooter. A green beyblade with a deep red shooter. He was psyched up and ready to take his opponent down. He could only hope the champ would be at a weak point tonight. Otherwise… he would lose the battle… and his life. They both had a stare down as they were ready to launch.

The bear grinned. "Alright, shall we begin?" He asked, his voice deep and a tad scary. This didn't faze the young man as he gazed lazily stared down the bear. "Okay, Let it rip!" The bear shouted as he launched his green beyblade. The young man launched his black beyblade, which hurtled at a dramatic pace towards the green beyblade. "Okay, Grinder, let's show this chump what we're made of!" Emerging from his beyblade was a massive brown bear. It roared and snarled at its opponent. "Like what you see?" When the young man didn't answer, he growled. "Okay fine! Give him a steel claw attack!"

The bear roared and slashed its long and powerful claws, knocking the black beyblade back a bit. But it did not slow or waver. It stood its ground and began to glow a deep magenta. The young man winced as his beyblade spun faster and faster, the bit glowing magenta. His bit beast was ready to rise and destroy the bear.

Hard and dark crimson eyes snapped open as the air seemed to stop with a cold chill running through the arena. Dark sparks of lightning shot from the black beyblade as its master growled deep within his throat. He growled and tightened his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. If this bear wanted a proper fight, he was going to _get one. _"Arise, Zerion." He murmured to his bit batiste bit glowed brighter and brighter. In a flash of magenta lightning, the green beyblade was knocked from the dish with its master laying in a pool of his own blood and singed on every part of his body.

The young man's master grinned and collected his winnings from the losers who betted against his prized beyblader. "Yes, yes thank you for your generous offerings." He smirked and collected the money and attaching the collar and chain to his beybladers neck. "Time to go, _Hiwatari._" He sneered and took the young man from the arena back to his cell.

He threw the young man into his cell and stepped inside with the metal bar gripped in his grasp. He advanced towards his beyblader, a deep frown on his face. "If you _dare _to hesitate like that again!" He brought the bar down to the young man's shoulder, grinning as he winced. "The consequences will be dire." He tugged at thee slate hair and brought them face to face. "Understand, Alexsei?" He sneered.

Alexsei merely stared his trainer in his cold blue eyes with his dark crimson ones. His hair was released and he fell back onto his cot, his trainer taking the collar and chain from Alexsei's neck and taking it with him from the cell as he slammed the door and locked it.

Alexsei glared at the last place where his trainer stood and growled. He gritted his teeth and stood from his cot. He walked to the wall next to the disgusting toilet he was intended to do his business in. He spat at the toilet and slammed his fist against the stone wall, his knuckles cracking and splitting. He growled and took his fist away from the wall. He stared at his damaged knuckles and narrowed his thick, slate, eyebrows.

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his dark crimson eyes. He wanted nothing more than to leave this place. To leave and try to live his life. Not that he had much of a life outside of the underground arena. He had been in this filthy place since he was eight years old. Now that he was nineteen he had grown powerful, had no love or trust left within him. He was a powerful beyblader who had been raised to be the best.

Unlike the boys he had heard of from Balkov Abbey, he had a little more freedom. He did not train constant hours like those abbey boys. He trained when he felt like it. Not that he needed to train all that much. He was more powerful than his trainer had wanted him. Which was more than a bonus.

Alexsei sat back on his cot and sighed, running his right hand through his thick two toned hair. _'What is my purpose? Am I to remain in this cell for the rest of my life? Or until this good for nothing trainer wants nothing more of my skills and simply throws me away?' _He fell back onto the hard and thin mattress with his cloak covering him, as though to keep him warm. _'You've always protected me, have you not? Mother.' _He closed his dark crimson eyes and welcomed the darkness. He welcomed sleep that would be interrupted when his trainer came back around to wake him. To treat him as a slave and then throw him back inside of his cell until he was of use in the arena once more.

**And there is chapter one! We learned a little abut Alexsei's background and the name of his bit beast. But in the next chapter we are going to journey into Alexsei's dream… or memory at his past life before he became a powerful Underground Beyblader.**

**Thanks so much for reading and tell me what you think about Alexsei so far. Cheers for the read and please do review!**

**~SD**


	2. Remembering I

**Okay here is chapter two! I was pretty fast at updating this fic because I feel that Alexsei is going to be a more powerful character as the fic progresses. So here is chapter two, as mentioned just then. Hehe, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for the wonderful review I received =D and also to those of you who have added this to your faves, watching it or just plain reading. You guys ROCK!**

As Alexsei fell into his deep sleep of memories, he began to toss and turn in his awkward sleep. He never knew whether to call his memories dreams or nightmares. Some seemed so amazing that they had to be a dream. And many… well you could see his point about the nightmare thought.

He gritted his teeth as sweat drew on his brow. He couldn't understand why his mind wanted him to remember… why it wanted him to remember those spiteful memories. Of what use were they to him? Nothing! His past meant nothing… his family. Well one could question the love for his family. Did he really love them?

He growled as he turned on his side and curled into a tight ball to protect him from the cold seeping through the cracks in the slate stones of his cell. He cuddled his cloak around him and nuzzled his nose against the worn silky material. It…it always reminded him of _her. _The one who bestowed him with life… the one who… He screamed as his mind projected images before him.

Images of loss, love, spite, betrayal… He shook his head to rid his mind of these awful memories. "Why are you doing this tome?" He screamed in his sleep as his mind stabbed at his conscious.

'_Remember! Remember what you have lost! Remember the ones you love? They're all gone because of your foolish acts! It's all _your _fault.' _His mind hissed at him.

"No! NO! You're wrong! I am NOTHING like him! I loved her! I loved them! I… I didn't! I would NEVER!" He screamed as he shot up in bed, his dark eyes wide with his whole body shaking from the memories he was forced to look upon and endure. It… was… He didn't. H-he couldn't have!

Alexsei shook his head and propped himself against the wall as he stared into empty space. He couldn't understand. What had he done to deserve-

"Heh.." He snickered and closed his eyes, rocking himself back and forth. "I had almost forgotten… until it was revealed before my shielded eyes." He opened his eyes and smirked.

'_I remember it all too clearly, now. It was… what… almost thirteen.. Maybe fourteen years ago. We were a family. A family with love, compassion. I never really knew what happened to us. It was probably that idiot of a father. At least he was our father… until he turned his back on us. Like a _traitor._'_

_It was an overcast afternoon over St. Petersburg in the snowy depths of Russia on the seventeenth of June, nineteen-ninety-six. It was beyond freezing and the snow had only just stopped falling from the previous evening._

_A cosy house stood between a mess of giant houses and estates. The family within the house didn't want anything fancy or overdone. They merely wanted to live together and be together. Nothing more, nothing less. That was how it was seen…until.._

"_You good for nothing BRAT!" Shouted an angry Susumu as he whacked a five year old Chadwick across the cheek after he dropped a glass as he was drying it. "Look at that! Look at it!" He screamed and took Chadwick by his hair. "Clean it up!" He sneered and threw him onto the floor before the shattered glass._

_Serenity Hiwatari ran in and pulled Chadwick away from the glass. "Leave him alone, Susumu! You're a horrible, horrible man." She then slapped Susumu across his cheek, leaving a burning red mark across on his cheek. "Hurt him one more time and I'll report you to the police ! Don't think I won't!" She pulled Chadwick behind her legs. "He's a child."_

_Susumu stood up and held his cheek as he glared at the whimpering child behind his wife's legs. "He's not your son! How can you protect him like that?" Susumu spat and sneered when Alexsei stepped into the kitchen and stood next to Serenity._

"_Leave him alone, dad." Alexsei narrowed his slate eyebrows. "You don't have any right to hit him. Leave off!" Alexsei growled and felt his mother's hand on his shoulder._

"_Leave off?" Susumu growled and towered over Alexsei. "How dare you? What authority do you have over mine? You're a child!"_

"_No, father!" Alexsei shouted. "You're the child! You're the one living in a distant world where you're young and building more beyblades. You never have any time for us unless you feel like you _want _to spend time with us! You're a man lost in a kids world!" Alexsei closed his eyes. "That is why I am moving in with grandfather." He heard his mother and father gasp. "Aside from mother, he is the only other who treats me as a human being! Like what we deserve to be treated as." He then reached into his pocket._

_A small blue object was in his hands and he turned to Chadwick. "Take it. You're the one with potential now." He leaned in close to Chadwick. "If ever you wish to escape, come with me to grandfather's." Alexsei straightened up. "Grandfather is coming for me at seven. And there is nothing you can say or do that will convince me to, otherwise, stay." With a huff, he turned on his heel and went to his, Kai's and Chadwick's shared bedroom; leaving his mother, father and Chadwick to stay plastered with shock._

Alexsei smirked at his memory. _'That day… heh. That was the day father saw his wrong and tried to correct it.' _Alexsei pulled his knees up to his chest and rest his forehead on his knees. _'I cannot understand why he never wanted to… he… he…. _He growled and tensed his arm muscles back and forth.

~Alexsei's POV~

I remember that day. I remember all the days when father could not get his way. He'd take it out on one of us and then say it was nothing more than an act of anger. What anger? He was a child. If he is still alive then he is still a child. Voltaire must've spoilt him rotten before he kicked him out of home.

When I lived with Voltaire… with grandfather… he treated me like a human. He didn't treat me as a child, he never became angry with my presence. So what is this misleading crap I am hearing about him trying to take over the world with _beyblades_? Beyblades of all things?

My trainer, of course, told me this information. He told me that my grandfather, along with an ally, had created… what were they called? Cyber genetic bit beasts. Is there even such a term for someone as ridiculous as that? Why would I believe him? He's the one who trains me and orders me to be the best… _or else. _Those are my two options. Which one would you pick?

As I sit here on this pathetic excuse for a bed I begin to wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't left home. I heard that Kai was taken away by the owner of Balkov Abbey. But I never knew what happened to Chadwick.

Many believed he died after mother and father were shot down; apparently of course, by those abbey guards. But I can't help but feel that he's still alive. Somewhere. Probably just waiting for someone to tell him it will be alright. But, alas, Chadwick be only mine and Kai's half brother. He's not a full blooded Hiwatari. When father decided to sleep with that tramp and then have Chadwick dumped on our doorstep.

I always remember when father came home. He would greet Kai and myself as though we were the most precious things in his life. And then when he got to Chadwick… I remember mother had to beat him over the head with the kitchen utensils to leave that kid alone. To stop hitting him and abusing him. Some father he turned out to be, huh?

I had to guess I was sitting in this position for almost two hours. Just staring into space. Everything I've thought about while inside this prison is either: When I can be free once more and my past. My past always seems to be the popular one with me. Don't ask me why. I haven't the slightest clue. It must be these damn tattoos.

I received these cheek tattoos when I was ten. It marked me as an Underground Beyblader. I was taken from grandfather when I was eight and they put me in the arena when I turned ten. That's what happens when they believe you have the willpower to go the distance.

And the spiralling dragon. I could only close my eyes and growl at myself. This demon of a tattoo was bestowed upon me when I received Zerion, my bit beast. Well… I wouldn't consider her my actual bit beast. She is rather more of a colleague, if that is what you would call it, than anything else. I never understood why I needed a bit beast. I did fine without one.

But she came to me when… when I turned sixteen. That is when she was found out and seen for what she was. Zerion… the dragon on my arm. Yeah that's what she is. A dragon. A spiralling dragon. One of the darkest omens known to the underground beybladers. I was seen as a devil, a demon for having possessed such a bit beast.

I've seen few other bit beasts whilst under this place. But the most powerful one I have seen was a black phoenix. That's right, a black one. It's name… it was strangely familiar to me, but I could never understand why. Did its name have some connection to me once in the past? If it did, I remember not.

That beyblade. That bit beast. It was the only bit beast that had a clear advantage over myself and Zerion. It was so powerful. Encased with dark fire and an evil will. I heard of a boy who wielded it at one stage. In that abbey. I never caught the name of who did it, but then I over heard that… someone… I've forgotten already! Someone on the surface had betrayed their _own _team to go back to that abbey and reclaim that black phoenix. If only I could remember who it was.

The mind is a powerful tool to any living soul. No matter if they be evil or of good will. I can say that I am not of good will. I mean look at where I am! I love in a disgusting cell around rotting corpses and I've had to fight for my life for eleven years! I want nothing more than to leave this place! Why can't anybody hear me? Mother!… Mother… do you still love me? Can you ever forgive me for my actions?

~Normal POV~

Alexsei looked down at his hands in his lap as he sat propped against the cold slate wall. He had his dark crimson orbs half-lidded, as though he were ready to fall asleep. He let out a strong sigh and closed his eyes, lifting his head slightly and groaning from the cold attacking his bare arms. The dragon on his arm pricked and he grunted.

As he sat there, pondering, his trainer rounded the corner and watched as starving children raised their hands to him. They were hungry! They needed food! The trainer sneered and spat at them. He continued on his way to Alexsei's cell. He stopped and looked at the boy on the bed, looking into blank space.

The trainer smirked and pulled a set of keys from his pocket and began to jingle them around to get Alexsei's attention. Success. The boy looked to his trainer and narrowed his thick, slate, eyebrows. "Now, now, Alexsei." He sneered. "There is no need to give me that filthy look." He unlocked Alexsei's door and pulled it open. He stepped in with a collar connected to chains in one hand and a leather whip in the other. He grinned. "Time for some training, my pet."

Alexsei did not make an attempt to move or go near his trainer. He stayed put and waited for him to come over. Big mistake. The whip came hurtling at him, catching him on the chin. He grunted and held his palm to his chin to stop the small blood flow.

"When I say it is time for training," his trainer began and attached the collar to Alexsei's neck, "I mean it is time for training, swine!" He pulled at the chains that brought Alexsei forward and to his feet. "Now be a good little rodent and follow me." He tugged at the chain, Alexsei following, silently. He knew what was coming for him. He knew no one would be able to help him. But what was to happen in the arena tonight was going to be worth his wile.

Alexsei grunted when his trainer brought the whip down upon his bare back. This was his method of _training._ His trainer believed that to build strength and stamina you needed to endure amounts of pain. Whether they be painful or but a sting.

He brought the whip down three more times before setting it aside and walking to a counter with his 'frequently used training materials'. He scanned over his favourites. A three tailed whip, a metal baton and a sharp pointed dagger. He looked over his options and grinned when he found a gun. But of course this wasn't any ordinary gun. This was a taser gun. Capable of sending dozens of volts of electricity through your body, paralysing you for a time.

He took the gun back over to Alexsei and unchained his wrists, watching him crumble to the floor in a heap and hold his sore, tender, wrists. He then landed a swift and hard kick to Alexsei's abdomen and watched as he doubled over, coughing and gasping for breath. He was without his cedar green tunic and violet cloak. He had all of his scars and muscles on display. Muscles which had moulded him in to a lethal beyblading weapon.

His trainer aimed the gun at his left shoulder and pulled the trigger. A small object attached itself to Alexsei's shoulder and caused the young man to scream and collapse in a heap, curled in a ball and jolting about from the intensity of the electricity running through his body. He screamed louder and held his shoulder as the volts seared through his skin.

He felt as though he were being cooked from the outside in. He shook his head and held his slate hair in between his fingers. They were turning white from gripping his hair with great strength.

His trainer merely laughed and pointed the gun again. "Beg me for mercy, swine! Beg me to stop!" He kicked Alexsei in his right ribcage. "I want to hear you beg for mercy. It really makes me feel good." He said and pulled the belt from his expensive trousers and whipped it on the cement floor. "Do it!"

Alexsei opened his pained eyes and gritted his teeth. He would rather _die _than beg for mercy to this asshole. But if he didn't do it, whose to say that he would survive to fight tonight in the arena? What would he do. Alexsei closed his eyes, realising his only option. "I beg you, master!" He screamed, grunting from the pain erupting through his sore body. "I beg you to stop. Please, have mercy on me." He finished and groaned when he felt a heavy weight sit on him, tugging at the rim of his blue combat pants.

His trainer smirked, lust in his beady eyes. "That is more like it, rodent." He sneered and placed his disgusting lips to Alexsei's neck, causing him to grunt and try to pull away from it. "Don't try to escape, my pet." He cooeed. Stroking through Alexsei's slate hair. "It will all be over soon."

After that was said, Alexsei's strangled screams could be heard through the entire underground arena. His screams and pleas went unheard or un noticed as his body… his whole self… was violated in the most horrible methods as his trainer forced himself upon him. What was an underground beyblader, such as himself, to do? But wait and hope for a miracle?

**Bit of a dramatic ending for the chapter I know. Please don't hurt me. Hehe. But next chapter will be coming up shortly. And in the next chapter, I am very certain that I will be introducing the G-Revolutions. So stay in tune until then!  
Thank you all so much for reading and please do review. SD likies reviews ^.^ Thankies!**

**~SD**


	3. Descriptions

**Yaaaaaay finally an update for Betrayal and Trust! So here is chapter three! We're going to cross over to the G-Revolutions in this chapter, so I hope you guys do enjoy! =3  
I want to say thanks for the wonderufl reviews I've recieved so far from you guys. Thanks to everyone who has added this fic to their faves, their watches or who are just plain reading. You guys ROCK! Thanks so much. I'm more than delighted you like Alexsei.  
So without further delay here is chapter three! Thanks and do enjoy!**

Far from the underground arena, in the heart of Moscow, were bustling streets with many people going to work or doing the daily shopping, or just plain walking around. It was two degrees and the sun was hidden behind the thick grey and black clouds that threatened to let snow fall.

The G-Revolutions were on a tour of a tournament in Moscow that they attended with much enthusiasm. They were to battle the Blitzkrieg Boys in the first round, since they were the home town team and had a shot to defeat the G-Revolutions.

Kai was unsure of which team to return to after the BEGA incident, but he stayed vigil to his old team and remained with the G-Revolutions. He walked along the streets with Chadwick, his elder brother by two years, Rei the Chinese blader of the team and Sabrina, their only female beyblader on the team.

Kai's hair wisped in the cold wind as he pulled his black overcoat closer to his body and looked over to check if his brother was alright. He was rather thin and wasn't used to the harsh winds and cold weather of Russia. He smirked when Sabrina wrapped, or attempted to wrap, her arm around his shoulder to warm him up.

Chadwick was rather tall, the tallest on the team, probably just an inch taller than Hiro, the team's… 'trainer' as he referred to himself. Kai rolled his eyes. Hiro could be a downright jerk at times, which was all the time. He was the eldest on the entire team, hitting the age of twenty one this September.

Tyson thought the world of his brother and was devastated to find out that Hiro was actually Jin of the Gale. A worthy adversary who proved to take advantage until everyone finally saw his true identity when Hiro took his mask off. Tyson was shattered and relieved to have his big brother back.

Kai sighed when he thought back to when he and Chadwick were reunited. In the Australian tournament two years… maybe three years ago now. He had lost count. But when Chadwick had told him he just couldn't believe him. He was a stranger telling him that they were brothers. He wouldn't have it. But everything was proved correct when Voltaire and Chadwick came face to face in Russia for the first time in eleven years.

Kai then looked to Rei as the Chinese beyblader looked at his cell phone. He was against getting one, but now that he and Mariah were apart he loved to send her messages through his little phone and tell her how he was and what he was doing. It was sweet but got rather annoying after a while when Rei would be up at late hours of the night messaging his, White Tiger, girlfriend.

Kai had told him on many occasions to turn the damn thing off before Sabrina would slap him on the arm and tell him to stop being mean to Rei. "Oh don't be so mean." She would protest and giggle. "I think it's rather sweet and adorable."

Sabrina wasn't a sappy person and he couldn't deny that he and the Australian girl were in a steady relationship with one another. Although it looked as though Chadwick was hogging all the glory at this point in time.

Chadwick was sent away from Balkov Abbey when he was five, leaving Kai on his own. At first he thought his brother had deserted him. But after what Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys had told him, he knew then that his brother was sent away because of him.

He was sent to Australia, not expecting to survive after the beating and then just leaving him in the dead of winter next to somebody's bin. If Sabrina's mother hadn't found him then Kai wouldn't have an elder brother to share anything with. He looked to Chadwick again. He was incredibly thin and found it rather hard to put on weight with his poor immune system backed up by his extremely weak digestive system. He couldn't eat a lot of solids, he needed to eat prescription food which, in Kai's opinion, tasted more and more like arse each time.

He pitied his brother beyond all belief and couldn't believe his harsh upbringing. He found it disturbing and rather heart-wrenching that his brother had been brought up as a relief of stress that Sabrina's step father turned him into at the age of ten. He was treated like shit and how he looked right now really told of his horrifying past.

Chadwick had tried to talk to Kai about it a couple of times and burst into tears after he remembered everything that happened to him. Kai always shuddered and cursed this man who hurt his brother, hoping that he would burn and rot in the pits of heck. Kai narrowed his eyebrows and growled slightly.

Rei looked up from the screen of his phone after he heard Kai's deep growl. He placed the device in his jacket pocket and pulled his fluffy jacket closer to his chest. "Something wrong, Kai?" He asked, tilted his head to the side which caused his black bangs to follow suit.

Kai snapped his crimson gaze to Rei and shook his head, his slate bangs brushing from side to side. "Nothing at all, Rei. Just mind your own business." He closed his eyes and continued on at his steady pace, his two tailed scarf trailing behind him in the slight wind.

Rei pouted and looked away. _'Man he's so moody sometimes.' _He then looked to Chadwick and noticed how pale he had become and how rosy his cheeks were. It was either from the cold or he had an advancing fever… again. He was always sick. Rei narrowed his eyebrows slightly. _'We can't take him anywhere without him getting some form of virus.' _He then sighed. _'But I guess it's not his fault. I know he has a really low immune system. I should know better than that.' _He told himself and sneezed suddenly.

Sabrina looked up as Rei sneezed. She blinked her emerald eyes and looked to Rei. "You alright, Rei?" She asked, earning a stare from Rei's amber gaze. She and Rei never used to see eye to eye. But after the BEGA incident everybody suddenly became extremely chummy with one another; this included Rei and Sabrina.

They had been rivals since they first battled in the regional tournament before the BladeBreakers were formed… back when they _were _called the BladeBreakers. The very last match of their round had ended almost in a tie. Both Driger and Dramon were sent flying back, only Dramon managed to stay in the dish while Driger had been flung out. It wasn't in Sabrina's best interest to win, but they soon found themselves in a rivalry with one another.

But now that Boris was, once again, out of the picture everybody was relieved and glad to have everything, almost, back to normal. They all helped Mr. Dickenson raise enough funds to reopen the BBA office by opening a small house like building down next to the creek… where Kai And Tyson had their very first battle.

Sabrina sighed and looked to Kai. He looked calm and collected while he kept to his own thoughts. He was rather sweet when he wanted to be. But the rest of the time he was just like this. Distant from everybody else and giving in his two cents when he felt like it. She chuckled softly and then looked to Chadwick. He was the complete opposite.

He was abnormally thin from the horrible life he experienced when they were growing up. But he never took it out on anybody. He believed that if he were to take it out on somebody else it wouldn't be fair to that person. It wasn't their fault he was getting abused by Sabrina's step father and such.

But he continued to stay calm and never lost his temper. It was rarely seen that Chadwick would lose his temper. He might stifle a growl or have his eyebrows narrow so that his crimson eyes darkened a little. But he never shouted at anybody. He would apologise for sneezing if somebody was in a conversation or if the television was going. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

Sabrina chuckled and felt Chadwick's thin arm around her shoulder. They were like brother and sister. He treated her like a sister and she treated him like her big brother. She had two other brothers who were older than Chadwick and, alas, she was the only girl her mother had.

Kai grunted when Rei stopped and caused him to stumble over his foot. Rei gulped and apologised, pointing to the place where Mr. Dickenson wanted them to meet for lunch. He wanted to discuss something with them; over a nice meal as he offered to pay for everything.

They walked to the casual Russian restaurant and told the waiter they had a table booked. None of them could speak Russian until Kai looked to Chadwick, who shrugged, and stepped forward. Kai knew his brother could speak Russian so he closed his eyes as Chadwick stepped forward slightly.

The waiter smiled at Chadwick and bowed when Chadwick began to speak. _**"Yes, we're here with Stanley Dickenson." **_He told the waiter, nodding when he was given instructions as to which table they were to be seated at. Chadwick bowed to the waiter and led the others to the table, where Mr. Dickenson, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max and Daichi all sat.

Kai mentally sighed as he was led to sit in between Rei and Max. He watched as Sabrina and Chadwick sat next to Tyson and he looked around for Hiro. Must've been off somewhere on his own. Kai sighed inwardly. If only he had that kind of freedom. Stupid tournament.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat as he carved into a small roll and began to slowly butter it. "Now, kids." He looked up at the G-Revolutions, a very serious look about his cheery face. "I have some news…" He put the knife down and folded his hands together. "Hiro has found a disturbing underground arena where beybladers are forced to battle for their keep." Sharp intakes of breaths were heard. He then looked to Chadwick directly. "Now, he has informed me, since he was there last night for me, that there is a young man who fits your description; Chadwick."

Everyone gasped and looked at Chadwick. He had his eyes half lidded and was leaning against Sabrina. He was slowly warming up from the cold weather outside. Tyson stood up and slammed his fist on the table, glass clinking as the table shuddered. "Are you being serious, Mr. D? Chad couldn't be an under ground fighter." He looked to Chadwick as his crimson eyes set on him. "Why would you think he would be there?"

Mr. Dickenson narrowed his thick, white, eyebrows in Tyson's direction. "Sit down, Tyson. I never accused Chadwick of attending. I am merely telling you lot that there is a young man down there who fits Chadwick's description. Hiro wrote down the details for me." He pulled a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket and cleared his throat. "Scruffy slate and black hair, deep crimson eyes, strong build." He looked up as his team leaned forward while he spoke. "Two, black, facial tattoos. One on each cheekbone, a violet cloak, green tunic with a red sash around his waist, blue combat trousers and sturdy brown boots." He then looked up with his eyes dark. "And a spiralling dragon tattoo on his right arm."

Kai and Chadwick both narrowed their slate eyebrows. Chadwick shook his head and held his hand to his forehead, everyone looking to him. "Who is it?" He heard Daichi ask. "Is this guy like your twin or somethin'?" He asked, his may green eyes large.

Chadwick looked down at Daichi and then looked up at everyone else. "I… he…" He closed his eyes and clenched his fingers in his slate bangs. Everyone shot him a worried glance. He hunched his shoulders when he felt Sabrina's hand on his shoulder. "I know who that is." He opened his crimson eyes, revealing hurtful irises. "I-it's Alex…"

Everyone gasped. Kai gave his brother an awkward look. "Alex? Who is he?" He asked, gaining a glance from his brother. He shifted under his brother's glance.

Chadwick shook his head. "He… he's our brother… older brother…" He stammered, everyone gasping louder than before with Kai standing from his seat and tipping his chair up. Chadwick looked up to him. "It's true. He left us… he betrayed us to live with _Voltaire._" He had spite in his voice as he spoke their grandfather's name.

Kai growled and brought his fist down on the table, everyone yelping and looking to him. "Great…" He growled, his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. _'Another sibling… why is everybody keeping secrets from me? What don't they want me to know about… Alex was it?' _Kai growled and looked to Mr. Dickenson. "You knew about this! First you keep Chadwick from me and now this?"

Everybody saw this from Kai's point of view. He had grown up in a cold, desolate, and isolated environment where he had his memory his family wiped clean thanks to Black Dranzer. They all looked to Mr. Dickenson, the bald man shuffling under their questioning glances.

He took a sip of water from his glass and swallowed it, gratefully. "Listen to me…" He began, seeing all the emotions radiating around the table. "I never knew that Alexsei survived until Hiro told me of his description this morning when he finally got back. Mind you he didn't return until two am after he managed to get out after Alexsei's match." He then looked directly at Kai. "And to answer your question… or rather statement, after what Hiro told me he had become very distant and has a very cold personality. He was raised in the underground arena and never interacted with people his age. If he were to be put face to face with you lot… well there's just no telling what could happen."

They all understood where Mr. Dickenson was coming from at that point. He did have a very valid point. If this… Alexsei hadn't interacted with people his age then he could easily harm them. And they couldn't have that. They all decided to leave the restaurant to train for the tournament.

They walked down the snowy streets of Moscow with Mr. Dickenson leading them down the streets. They were heading back to the hotel, where a training facility was located through the lobby and down the elevator in the basement. A very fashioned basement at that. It was an expensive hotel and the best in Moscow. The G-Revolutions had been there for at least a week and a bit now.

They had rounded the corner of a block and were another two blocks from the hotel. They were all chatting with each other and suddenly stopped when a manhole cover in the centre of the street burst open in a sea of magenta light. They stopped and watched as a mass of two toned hair rose from the hole.

Everyone gasped as the figure crouched on the pavement and looked around. He growled when a car came rushing towards him, causing him to roll out of the way and run in the opposite direction. Another figure rose from the hole, pistol in hand.

The man aimed and shot at the boy, screaming and cursing coming from his mouth as he collapsed to the ground and curled up as he held his right thigh. Everyone suddenly, from instinct, ran forward to see if he was alright. The man cursed and backed away back into the hole, hoping that no one, aside from those kids, had seen anything.

Mr. Dickenson leaned over the boy and turned him around, everybody gasping and yelping when he jumped up and swiped their concerned hands away. _**"Get away from me!" **_He shouted in Russian and turned to run. He only got as far as turning from the group before his vision went dark and he lost consciousness in the middle of the street.

People rushed forward, calling for an ambulance and screaming after they had discovered the boy had been shot. The G-Revolutions had pulled him to the side of the road where Chadwick, Hilary and Kenny stood, waiting for them. Only after they pulled him over and set him on the pavement gently, Chadwick gasped, taking note of his face, his hair and, of course, the spiralling dragon tattoo on his right arm.

Mr. Dickenson and the others finally, at last, realised that this was no random running from another random for a random reason. It was the boy who had been described by Mr. Dickenson in the restaurant. Scruffy slate and black hair, two, black, facial tattoos on his cheekbones, green tunic with a red sash around his waist, a violet cloak around his neck and shoulders, blue combat trousers and sturdy brown boots. But what caught everybody's attention was the spiralling dragon tattoo on his right arm and the fact that he took Kai and Chadwick's appearance in every detail.

As the ambulance neared, the G-Revolutions finally tuned in to who they were staring down at. They were staring down at the unconscious form of Alexsei Hiwatari.

**WOW! CLIFFIEEEEE! Tee hee, sorry I left it like that but I like to have suspense. Mwahahaha. But now that chapter three has been written and the G-Revolutions are now face to face with Alexsei. Now, of course, he is going to be in the hospital and everyone will be able to see the damage from the underground arena and such.  
So do stay in tuned for the next chappie =3 and thanks for the read!  
Thank you all so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


	4. Alexsei

OOOOOOKAY HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR OF BETRAYAL AND TRUST! I APOLOGISE FOR THE SLIGHT DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER, SINCE I HAVE TWO OTHER FICS I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING ALSO! I APOLOGISE BECAUSE I JUST HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS AND TOO MANY FICS THAT I'M WRITING. HAHA. SO HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE FIC SO FAR, THOSE WHO HAVE FAVED AND YOU GUYS WHO ARE WATCHING! AND THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE JUST PLAIN READING! YOU GUYS ROCK!

After everyone cleared the road from the incident that had occurred, the G-Revolutions were circled around the boy that lay on the snowy pavement before them. He was unconscious and his brow was knotted in pain. His slate bangs brushed lightly in the cool breeze as they huddled closer to keep him warm.

Tyson looked up at his friends and slandered his eyebrows in worry. The wound to his right thigh was bleeding tremendously and it looked as though it wouldn't stop any time soon. Tyson had suggested to tie something tightly around the wound to keep the blood from pouring out. The ambulance would be another few minutes yet.

Everyone looked to each other and then back down to Alexsei as he groaned and squinted his eyes open. He hissed from the sunlight and turned to his left side to escape the painful rays of the sun seeping through the thick clouds. He grunted when he felt the bullet move slightly in his thigh.

Tyson reached down and placed his hand to Alexsei's shoulder. He gasped when Alexsei yelled and screamed to him and slapped his hand away, painfully. Tyson yelped and held his throbbing hand. It stung from the impact and he didn't have the slightest clue what he did to deserve getting a slap to his hand.

Kai narrowed his eyebrows and growled down at the boy before them. He was older than all of them and grumbled when he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness once more. His eyes rolled up into his head and his eyelids fell tiredly.

Kai took note of this and looked up, with the others, as the shrill sound of the ambulance's siren broke through the silence. Everyone stood up in a hurry to see two paramedics rushing towards them and checking for Alexsei's pulse. The exchanged their native tongue to each other and them carefully lifted Alexsei's body onto the stretcher and hauled him back to the ambulance.

Mr. Dickenson looked to his team and sighed when they led him to the ambulance. "Listen, kids." He told them, all of them stopping to look back at him. "After the way he reacted to you, Tyson, I suggest we call a couple of taxi's and then make our way to the hospital." He reassured them. He breathed a sigh of relief when they all nodded at him.

They called for two taxi's and waited another ten minutes for the two cars to come and collect them. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi clambered into one taxi, whilst Rei, Chadwick, Kai and Sabrina clambered into the other. Mr. Dickenson went into the ambulance with Alexsei. He explained to them that if the boy awoke he would have a less chance of getting attacked than if it was one of them.

The trip to the hospital took twenty, or so, minutes seeing as it was further into the city and a fairly large building. The G-Revolutions met each other at the entrance and walked inside the waiting room to ask for the room number. The nurse just looked at them. She didn't understand what they were saying.

Chadwick cleared his throat and looked to Kai. Chadwick didn't know a lot of Russian terms. He had just began to learn to speak Russian again, thanks to Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys. The memory of speaking Russian had slipped out of his mind and left him being only able to speak the English language. But he had slowly began to learn again.

Kai huffed and walked to the desk. He nodded at the nurse and blinked a couple of times to clear his slight confusion. _**"We're trying to find the room number for Alexsei… Unless you have seen Stanley Dickenson entering here?" **_He asked the nurse.

The nurse merely nodded and stood from her seat. She had blonde hair with hazel eyes and didn't look overly experienced at her job. But she looked well enough to tell them where they should go. _**"I did spot Stanley Dickenson enter the building." **_She told Kai, pointing down a hallway to their right. _**"Just follow down there until you get to room twenty seven. Your friend and Mr. Dickenson are in there." **_She said and sat back down, smiling sweetly at the team.

Kai nodded and led the others down the hallway to the room just down there. He huffed as Chadwick walked next to him and eyed him closely. Kai knew his brother was a tad over-protective. He was of Sabrina also. Chadwick was the finest beyblader out of the team but he had lost his edge when he started to lose interest in the sport. But Kai could only shrug and lead everyone to room twenty seven.

They all breathed in deeply and entered the room. It was stark white with a single bed in the centre. It was empty at this point but Mr. Dickenson was seated next to the bed as though there was someone in there. He looked up suddenly and smiled to his team as they stood around his chair.

Mr. Dickenson stood up and nodded to everyone. "He's just been taken in to have the bullet removed." He explained, seeing a couple of them shudder from the word 'bullet'. He smiled sadly and shook his head. "After all these years… he's alive." He looked to Chadwick and Kai at an instance. He noticed Kai's emotionless mask and Chadwick's distraught face.

He knew that Chadwick had a sharp memory. He remembered things from when he was three as if they happened the other day. He could always tell when his god-grandson was upset. It would be evident in his calm crimson orbs. His eyes were far softer than Kai's, since poor Kai had been raised and taught to be the perfect weapon to capture bit beasts and bring misery to beybladers less worthy than himself.

And then he thought to Alexsei. He left home when he was six to live with Voltaire. Mr. Dickenson couldn't deny that Voltaire favoured Alexsei over his other two grandchildren. Even over his own son, Susumu. But then Mr. Dickenson expected nothing less from the Russian man. He loved Alexsei like a true grandchild. But once he was taken away by the underground beybladers, Voltaire went furious. It was never known as to why it happened or why they wanted Alexsei.

'_He gave up Dranzer to Chadwick… I don't understand why Voltaire didn't hone his skills also.'_ He pondered on his thoughts and looked up, suddenly. He had been pondering for quite sometime. A doctor had entered the room with a clipboard in hand. He stood up in a hurry. "Is he alright?" He asked, hurriedly.

The doctor held his hand up and closed his eyes. "Please, Mr. Dickenson." The man said, in a thick Russian accent. "The bullet has been removed and he will be brought back here for recovery shortly…" He trailed off and lowered his eyes to the writing on the clipboard's paper. "Now while we were taking the bullet out, the other surgeons and myself discovered that his body is littered with old and fresh scars." This caused everyone to gasp. "They appear very deep and some have yet to be healed over. It looks as though it had been caused by a blade, of sorts."

Everyone scoffed and looked up at Mr. Dickenson. "Y-yes. I believe that is what was to be expected from an underground beyblader…" He trailed off and lowered his aging eyes.

The doctor gasped. "He is an underground fighter?" He asked sharply, looking back over his notes. "Most of the fighters we find are already dead or have just about had enough." He explained, looking through the shocked faces of the G-Revolutions. "Now as well as these scars, he has two cheek tattoos and a spiralling, black, dragon on his right arm." He looked to Mr. Dickenson once more. "I fear that when he awakens he will… how to put it simply and nicely." He looked to the team once more. "He may lash out at you."

This caused them to back away slowly and give a look of shock and fear. Mr. Dickenson sighed. "Yes, he may attack you." He confessed, looking back to his team. "All he was trained to do was fight and be the best. He was raised slightly differently than Kai was. Kai as trained to be a weapon… a warrior. Alexsei…" He closed his eyes, his bottom lip quavering. "He.. Was trained to eliminate." He opened his eyes and noticed confusion. He sighed. "He was trained to kill."

Tyson yelped and his behind Rei as Mr. Dickenson told them that. He was frightened for his, and his friends', lives now. If Alexsei was trained to kill then who's to say that he wouldn't try to eliminate them? Tyson looked to the others and noticed the same expressions.

They then looked up when a stretcher was wheeled into the room. And there, under the covers, lay an unconscious Alexsei. He looked at peace and was sleeping soundly. The two doctors who wheeled him in nodded to the doctor who had been discussing with the G-Revolutions. They lifted the mattress from the stretcher and placed it onto the bed, strapping it down and checking Alexsei's drip for damage.

They nodded and left the G-Revolutions and Mr. Dickenson with the unconscious Alexsei. Tyson then looked to Mr. Dickenson for answer. As did everyone else at this point. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I do owe you an explanation… When Alexsei was only six years of age… he left home to live with Voltaire. He hated his father, Susumu, and wanted nothing more than to be treated as he should. Like a human being." He swallowed hard and looked to Alexsei's relaxed features. "You could say that he betrayed his father to live with his grandfather. For Susumu despised Voltaire for not understanding his passion in making Beyblades.

"Susumu tried to persuade Alexsei not to leave at the time. But He was fed up with the way he was treated." He looked to the team once more. "Kai, Alexsei and Chadwick were all treated differently to one another. Alexsei was treated like a child by Susumu. Kai was treated as an equal and Chadwick…" He trailed off and shook his head. He looked to Chadwick and noticed the tears in his fearful eyes. "Chadwick was treated as though he was an outcast. Susumu hated him for being different than his other two sons."

Everyone, at this point, watched as Chadwick's shoulders racked and he slid down into a chair. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cooed to him that it would be alright. They all looked back to Alexsei's sleeping form. "The fact the he and Chadwick were treated differently than to Kai made Alexsei extremely upset. He had attempted to…" He closed his eyes. "Attempted to smother Susumu in his sleep." Everyone gasped. "Luckily his mother woke up from the door opening."

Tyson stepped forward. "Are you trying to tell us that this guy," he pointed to Alexsei, "tried to murder his _own _father? That's sick and frightening. If he tried to do that to his dad then imagine what he could do to us!" He yelped backing, once again, behind Rei. "It's not right…"

"I understand your statement, Tyson." Mr. Dickenson began. He knew what Alexsei was capable of and he was frightened of what he could do to the G-Revolutions if he had the chance to be alone with them. "But Alexsei felt it was the right thing to do… at the time anyway." He shook his head and sighed slowly through his nostrils.

Everyone sat down in various places for the wait. No body knew if Alexsei was going to wake up anytime soon, but it would have been for the best if they left so as to not startle him. Chadwick looked around at the team of beybladers and blinked a couple of times before he looked to Mr. Dickenson.

"I feel as though they should leave for now…" Chadwick noted to Mr. Dickenson and watched as the team looked up to him. Chadwick lowered his crimson eyes and looked to Kai as he stood and walked out of the room. He would imagine that Kai hated hospitals after the gruelling torture at the Abbey he endured all those years ago for so many years. But Chadwick had been around hospitals his entire life.

He looked up suddenly when Mr. Dickenson placed his hand to his shoulder and nodded to him to let him know he would escort the team out of the room for the day. Chadwick sighed in relief and took a seat next to Alexsei's bed and took in his brother's features. They had hardened over the years and seemed far colder than Kai's.

Chadwick closed his eyes and smirked slightly. "I remember… when we were younger. You were always there fore me because of our father… because he was too much of a coward to admit he was abusing us for selfish reasons." Chadwick cautiously reached under the covers and stroked the tips of his slender fingers over his right hand, feeling the scared tissue of the dragon's head on his hand.

Alexsei's eyebrows twitched suddenly when he felt Chadwick's fingertips brushing over his hand. His lips curled up in a snarl slightly as he gritted his teeth and his breaths seethed through his gritted teeth.

~Alexsei's POV~

It's so dark… where am I? I look around for a bit and realise that it's nothing but darkness surrounding me. Is this hell? I don't remember dying… Unless. It was him… my trainer shot me… And that pain that struck through my leg.

What's that? I can feel something… or someone… stroking my hand very softly. It's so soft and sincere. Mother? Is that you? Or maybe it's grandfather. I do remember the touch of my mother and grandfather. They were never as abusive towards me as that idiot of a father was… and to Chadwick also.

I can't help but think it may be Chadwick. I can hear someone speaking to me. Their voice is so soft. Like my cloak. I can't feel it around my neck. Has it been taken…

NO! NO! Mother gave that to me! She told me to protect it! She told me never to remove it! She told me… She told me it would keep me warm and safe. Plus it gave me my look of dominance. Mother… do you know where my cloak is? Mother? Are you there? Mother?

I can hear the voice again. Mother? Mother? Is it you? I need to know what you're trying to tell me. What is it you wish to tell me? The only thing I can do to understand you is to wake up from this darkness. I'm coming, mother. I'll see you soon.

~Normal POV~

Chadwick looked up when he heard small moans coming from the bed. He blinked a couple of times to clear his confusion. He stood up, in a hurry, and leaned over the bed to get a better look at Alexsei's twitching, thick, eyebrows. He didn't know how to react when his brother's eyes began to slowly open.

Alexsei's eyes struggled to open as the light began to hurt his sensitive eyes. After all those years down in the dark underground arena it affected his eyes in such a way that made them extremely sensitive to light. He clenched his eyes shut and grunted when he heard the curtains close next to him. Someone had obviously closed them for him.

Alexsei attempted, for a second time, to open his eyes. They fluttered open and he grunted once more when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He squinted his eyes at the blurry figure standing over him. He couldn't make out their features but he could tell they had slate hair and a slight tanned complexion.

As his eyes settled he began to growl when he believed the figure to be of one he despised. He snapped his angry, crimson, eyes open and screamed, only to realise that his body was retrained by the covers tucked tightly into the sides of the mattress. His chest rose rapidly as his breathing quickened as he stared at the figure over him.

Chadwick swallowed hard and took Alexsei's hand in his own. He felt the fingers crash over his slender hand as they attempted to crush his hand. Chadwick yelped and ran his other hand across the tattoo on Alexsei's right arm. "I-it's me, Alex… It's Chadwick." Once that left his mouth the grip on his hand loosened and he realised that Alexsei understood his name.

Alexsei's eyes looked up to Chadwick's face and his eyes softened slightly, but hard with a glaze over them. He blinked and narrowed his thick, slate, eyebrows. _**"Chadwick? I-.. You're alive? How did you survive? Where did you go?" **_He asked, noticing Chadwick's confused face.

Chadwick played the sentence over in his head again. He couldn't understand much of what Alexsei was saying. He understood his name, alive, how did you survive, and did you go? He shook his head and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't make much of a response, seeing as he had only began speaking Russian, again.

Just as he felt it was hopeless the doctor entered the room and gasped at Alexsei. Chadwick turned to the doctor. "Can you speak Russian?" He asked, feeling silly at asking that. Of course he could speak Russian…"My brother is trying to speak with me and I cannot understand his speech…" He trailed off, smiling when the doctor began speaking the native tongue with Alexsei.

The doctor nodded a few times before turning to Chadwick. "He wishes to know where you had been for all those years."

Chadwick blinked and looked down. "T-tell him I was living in Australia…" The doctor did so and Chadwick smiled as they exchanged conversation through the doctor. Chadwick felt as though he was in a dream. Seeing his older brother once more for the first time in thirteen years.

As they were continuing speaking through the doctor, Kai entered the room and huffed at two sets of crimson eyes on him. One pair was soft and one was as hard as steel. Kai glanced at Alexsei, noticing his hard eyes. His eyes went wide when he saw himself in Alexsei's eyes. Cold, hard and a hard mask to cover his emotions.

Alexsei sat up and leaned against the bed head of the hospital bed and growled. _**"So, Kai… still father's little pet?" **_Alexsei sneered, snarling when Kai growled and snarled at him.

Chadwick looked between Kai and Alexsei and realised that Alexsei hadn't said something very pleasing. He swallowed hard when Kai's eyes went a dark shade of crimson. Chadwick stepped in front of Kai and tried to reassure him, only to be pushed from his path to the ground.

Alexsei's eyes went wide and he went to attempt to get out of the bed to slap sense into Kai. The doctor pushed him back down. _**"You believe taking this out on Chadwick will make it all better for yourself?" **_As that was said the rest of the G-Revolutions came rushing into the room and stared at Alexsei sitting up in the bed. He growled. _**"More idiots, Kai?" **_He sneered glaring deeply at them.

Tyson gulped and backed behind the others. Sabrina ran to Chadwick's side and got down next to him. He held his shoulder and groaned when Sabrina ran her fingers over it, gently. "What happened?" She asked softly. Her eyes looked up to Kai as he glared at the boy in the bed glaring back. Sabrina stepped up and stood in front of Kai. "I assume you pushed him?" She asked, earning a glare from Kai, also.

Kai growled and bore daggers into Sabrina's emerald eyes. "What is your problem? you're worried about him when this idiot in the bed is cursing at me and telling me that I'm 'father's pet'." He growled to her, earning a glare from her emerald orbs.

"How dare you? You've just, possibly, dislocated his shoulder." She cussed and walked past him to get back to Chadwick. She hissed when a hand clenched onto her wrist and pulled her back.

"It doesn't matter what happens! He always has something dislocated. So just leave it be." He snarled and looked back to Alexsei. _**"Now you've got my friends against me! What is your problem?" **_He screamed, everyone staring at him.

Alexsei snarled. _**"That is no way to treat a lady. And you're my problem, you ungrateful little wench. Thinking you are still father's little pet since he was oh so graceful to you and oh so nasty to myself and Chadwick!" **_He growled and crossed his arms. He turned away and looked to the closed curtains next to his bed. He was finally away from the underground arena… but now he needed to put up with this?

Alexsei growled and looked up at the ceiling as the doctor tended to Chadwick's shoulder and escorted the G-Revolutions out of the room. He took one last glare back to Kai before he lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling once more. _'I would rather face that black phoenix again than return to his nonsense.' _He closed his eyes, deciding that he would get more sleep in before he faced them again.

AND THERE IS CHAPTER FOUR! ALEXSEI IS A LITTLE ON THE AGGRESSIVE SIDE, I WILL SAY THAT MUCH, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS LATER ON IN THE FIC. TEEHEE. BUT IN ANY CASE THEY ARE RELUCTANT TO BE AROUND HIM AND STUFF. POOR ALEXSEI FOR GETTING SHOT *HUGS HIM* POOR THING =( BUT ANYWAYS, THNAK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE DO REVIEW! ~SD 


	5. Remembering II

**Okay first thing's first: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! Since I'm back at Tafe I've been busy to the max with all this work I have to finish off. And on top of all of this I had been writing this chapter for about a week now. I wrote it down in my book and I've only just put it on the computer. So please do forgive me!**

**I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing this fic so far, those of you who have faved this fic, who are watching it or who are just plain reading it. You guys ROCK!**

**Now in this chapter there's a lot going on. I'm not sure if this is the longest chapter in the fic so far, but its just under 4k words. So thanks for waiting so long! Thank you! You guys ROCK to the MAXX!**

The waiting room was cold, quiet and awkward as the G-Revolutions sat scattered in the seats waiting for Sabrina and Chadwick to come back from the emergency ward.

Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi sat with each other in a row with small conversation going around as Kai and Rei sat separately from one another and the rest of their team mates.

Kai sat with his arms folded over his chest and his crimson eyes closed as if he were deep in thought. He had a scowl on his face from their encounter with, his 'older brother', Alexsei. He couldn't understand why Alexsei had been so nasty and unforgiving towards him… Not Chadwick, just him. He had done nothing wrong, or so he thought.

In anger; Kai had pushed Chadwick away from him, resulting in the fragile Russian to dislocate his shoulder, which Kai believed happened often. He knew that Chadwick had a rough life before they were reunited once again. He just couldn't understand why this… Alexsei was taking it out on him.

Rei shuffled in his seat and looked over at Kai for a brief second. He noticed how deep in thought his Russian captain was after the whole 'Alexsei' incident. But Rei couldn't understand how Mr. Dickenson knew about Alexsei and didn't bother to let anybody else in on what he knew about the frightening Russian.

It was true that everybody seemed to fear Alexsei at this point in time. He had lashed out at Tyson, Kai and now they were told that he was raised to eliminate his opponents… or rather to kill them… without mercy… without weakness or regret. He was raised to be the ultimate killing machine.

Rei then looked over at Tyson and the others. He noticed how tense they had all become now that they had been told of Alexsei's nature. He was emotionless… Just like how Kai had been raised; but somehow differently.

They all knew that Kai had been raised to never show mercy or weakness to an opponent. But he had never been raised to believe that killing your opponent was the right method to win a beybattle. It just wasn't right.

Rei looked down at his hands and noticed, for the first time, how much they were shaking. He took in a shaky breath and leaned back in his chair, flinching slightly as it squeaked from his shifting weight. He sighed and closed his amber eyes as they continued to wait for Chadwick's progress.

Inside the cubicle sat a very worried Sabrina as she ran her hand through Chadwick's thick, slate, bangs. She had tears glazing her eyes as her big brother panted painfully from his dislocated shoulder. She blinked her tears away as a Russian doctor entered to look Chadwick's shoulder over.

She then realised that this was the same doctor that had informed them on Alexsei's progress. He seemed like a nice enough doctor as he looked up and beamed at Sabrina while he placed his clipboard and pen on the bedside table to look Chadwick's shoulder over, properly.

The doctor began to take mental notes and noticed how tense Chadwick's back muscles had become as he ran his fingers gently over hiss shoulder. He narrowed his thick eyebrows when Chadwick whimpered and shifted on the bed. He noticed that Chadwick's shoulder bone was poking out of place and his arm was twisted at an awkward angle.

The doctor turned to Sabrina and gave her a calm look. "He has a fracture to his collar bone from the impact on the ground's surface. He will need to be sent for a procedure in the operating theatre." He stated briskly and then placed his fingertips to Chadwick's forehead, lines forming and creasing on his own brow. "He is developing an advancing fever. We will need to take him in now."

Sabrina clutched her brother's left hand softly and placed it to her cheek. She felt how hot his skin was against her cold cheek as a tear slid from the corner of her eye and worked its way in between Chadwick's slender fingers.

She closed her emerald eyes and whimpered quietly as she felt Chadwick's fingers tighten around hers, gently. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see Chadwick's soft, crimson, eyes gazing in her emerald ones. They held the stare for a minute or so before Chadwick's eyes rolled up into his head; as he lost consciousness

The doctor, noticing this, placed a firm hand to Sabrina's shoulder and smiled down at her with a sincere gaze. He nodded to her, his thick, brown, bangs bobbing about his forehead as he helped her to stand so that Chadwick could be taken into the theatre. "He will be fine." He assured her and had a nurse lead her back to the waiting room with her friends. At least… He believed they were her friends.

The nurse kept quiet while she escorted Sabrina back to the waiting room. She felt nothing against the girl. She just couldn't speak English; considering she was Russian. She led the girl through the plain corridors and beamed when the girl's friends came in sight and she left the girl to her friends.

Sabrina flinched as her friends all fell silent and turned to her, most of the stares concerning and boring into her eyes for answers she knew they all wanted. She stayed silent and walked past Kai to sit next to Rei and crossed her arms over her chest as everyone kept quiet to give her some space.

Sabrina sighed quietly and turned to her team and gazed at them lazily. "The doctor says that his collar bone is fractured…" She trailed off and looked down when she heard Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi take sharp intakes of breath. She continued, "He's being taken into theatre now. They need to pop it back into place and patch the fracture." She closed her eyes and groaned.

Tyson chewed on the inside of his cheek and took in what Sabrina had just told them. _'So a fracture and his shoulder is dislocated…' _He suddenly looked up at Kai; noticing how relaxed he was and his eyes were closed in a cool manner. Did he even care? Tyson growled and stood up, startling everyone else.

Kai opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Tyson as the Dragoon wielder glared down at him, anger in his mahogany eyes. Kai huffed and rolled his eyes. "Sit down. You look a right fool." He stated and closed his eyes once more.

"So that's all you have to say?" Tyson stated angrily, everyone inching away slightly. "That is your _brother_ in there! Does that mean nothing to you?" His breath was seething through his teeth as Kai kept his shut and maintained his relaxed posture.

"If it meant something then I would be the one in there with him… not her." He said, venom in the last word as he referred to Sabrina.

Rei bared his cat-like fangs and wrapped an arm around Sabrina's shoulders as Kai made his spiteful remark. He went to retaliate when Sabrina placed a hand to Rei's and shook her head. He bit his lip and gave Kai an amber glare; with his pupils retracting to slits.

Everyone kept silent once more as they looked back to the emergency ward where they were Chadwick was about to undergo his procedure.

Inside the operating theatre the surgeon was preparing to undergo procedure with Chadwick Hiwatari. He finished washing his hands and watched as a female surgeon placed the black oxygen mask over the boy's mouth and nose. The gas pumped into his lungs to help him further into sleep.

Although he was already unconscious they could not risk him awakening through the procedure. The surgeon measured a clear sedative and slowly pierced it fine tipped needle into Chadwick's wrist and pushed the clear substance through his veins to help numb his body for the procedure to come.

~Chadwick's POV~

I can feel myself slipping… further… further. Am I asleep? Or am I dead? All I can see is darkness. I can hear a voice. Brin! Brin, is that you? I can't see you! Are you crying? Where am I?

Another voice! A man… he sounds concerned, he sounds as though he knows what he speaks of. Am I still in the hospital? Why am I here? Oh that's right. We found Alex… or at least he found us. I can't understand what he speaks tome… Ah I wish I could understand Russian again.

When I saw him again he seemed so distant. He was who I had seen before we separated. Before he decided to live with Voltaire. Why was that? Oh that's right. Our father despised us. It seemed that father only felt a true bond with Kai.

Kai was father's perfect son. He was always at his side. He was loyal to him… like a dog would its master. That seemed to be one thing that Alex and I couldn't receive; the same affections from father that Kai constantly received.

When I arrived to father's house he seemed rather confused that my mother would decide to just leave me at his doorstep with a slap to his face and many curses. I was only three at the time but I knew what my mother was. What they call a whore. She slept with my father while her husband was away on a business trip. Sound familiar?

At first father didn't know what too think of me. A scrawny little brat without a home and his wife, Serenity, took me in as her own child. She loved me like she did her own sons. And, of course, I was shy towards everyone. And this was the first time I met Voltaire and his wife.

He was a rather kind person…before he became mad with power, that is. He accepted who I was and where I had come from. If only father could accept me like that. He hated me with a passion.

That's why I'm still as thin as I am. He abused me. Just as my mother and step father did had before father did. I just don't understand why they saw pleasure in hurting me. But I was glad that I was not alone in my father's twisted mind.

Alex and myself were not on father's favourites list. He verbally abused Alex and, at times, physically abused him. Alex and I would always stay together to absorb the blows. He was my guardian, of sorts. He never let father go further than what he already had. I was indebted to him.

It was only until Alex was fed up with father's behaviour and decided to move in with Voltaire. I knew, for a fact, that Voltaire meant no harm against Alex and myself. I wanted to join Alex but I was held back by father, promised by him that he would not harm me any more. What a joke.

I should have known better than to trust father like that. I was the fool. But I remember when Voltaire sent Boris out to find Kai. Father told him that I was Kai and I was taken to the Abbey. And, of course, Voltaire knew then and there that I was not Kai.

I was marked by Boris so that the mistake would never happen again. A large, blue, tribal tattoo was engraved onto my back and I knew that I was theirs now. I knew that I was free of father. I was free of his abuse and nonsense. But at what cost?

After that I never knew what happened to Alex. I never saw him again… until now. He's changed so much. He's cold, his eyes are no longer as they once were… what did they do to him?

Alex! What did they do too you? Alex… ALEX!

~Normal POV~

"Heart rate is increasing." Said the surgeon, calmly but with concern. He moved over Chadwick with a twenty mil of sedative in a thin, small, needle. He pierced it through the IV attached to Chadwick's right hand and sighed with relief when the heart monitor calmed down and Chadwick's face relaxed as he sunk back into unconsciousness… well, further than before.

The female surgeon turned to the male surgeon and nodded. "Proceeding to re-locate dislodged shoulder." She said firmly and placed her hands to Chadwick's shoulder and prepared to press and pull all of her weight to pull his shoulder back into place. "On the count of three." She shrieked. "One, two, three!" With a tug and a strong jolt the shoulder joints popped back into each other with an agonising pop and crack.

The male surgeon sighed with relief and prepared to patch up Chadwick's fractured collar bone. "Preparing to patch fracture." He stated and licked his lips as they moved inn to patch his fracture.

"_In other news…" _The T.V switched off and the remote was tossed angrily onto the coffee table as Spencer sighed and leaned his head back on the couch as Tala came through the doorway from the kitchen.

"Okay, new team rule." He stated with a slight scowl on his face. "Whoever is last on the toilet HAS to spray it!" He pouted. "I was in there and it smelt as though some animal had killed over and then emptied its bowels!" He flailed and plopped down next to Spencer. He looked to the tall blonde and blinked. "So what's the matter with you?" He asked, noticing the slumped figure of the whale wielder.

Spencer went to open his mouth when a crash and then an exploding bubbling sound was heard from the kitchen. "Stupid piece of stupid crap that doesn't want to be not stupid!" Shouted Bryan along with many other curses escaping.

Tala shook his head and turned back to Spencer. The blonde had gone silent once more and Tala slandered his eyes as Spencer gave the cold shoulder and departed upstairs. He was never normally like this. _'Spence…'_

Spencer shut his bedroom door, that he shared with Ian, and sat on his bed. He stared out the window and closed his sapphire blue eyes after a minute or so. _'it is him… They-they found him.' _Spencer flopped back onto his bed and sighed softly. _'I need to see him. To see if it is him…'_

Spencer nodded to himself and knew his best bet to see him was to convince his team mates to go with him. And Spencer knew, for a fact, that Bryan was eager to spend some time with Sabrina. It wasn't a secret that Bryan had a crush on the Australian beyblader. He beamed and prepared to ask his team mates about it.

As Spencer stepped out of his room he was greeted, quite suddenly, by Tala and Ian. They looked rather concerned as their eyes held worry for their team mate. Spencer sighed and walked past them to sit back in the lounge room. This could prove to be fun…

He sat down on the comfortable couch and watched as Ian jumped up next to him while Tala stood ion front of him with his arms folded over his chest. They both wanted answers and Spencer knew it. He took in a slow, steady, breath and watched as Tala's ice blue eyes sparked and narrowed slightly.

"They were talking about, on the news, the G-Revolutions and their encounter with a mysterious guy… who resembles Chad a whole heap." He told them and felt Tala's stare harden. "They believe the guys was shot in the leg and was taken down to the hospital." Spencer placed a large hand to his forehead. "They put a picture up of him and… and I swear it's him." He explained, earning a questioning glance.

"Remember when we were younger and Boris had just thrown me in with you guys?" He asked, earning a nod from Tala. "Well before I was taken to the Abbey I lived in an underground beyblading arena. This guy I knew, Alexsei, he and I had a close friendship and the last time I saw him was just before Boris collected me to take me to the Abbey." Spencer finished and flinched at the awkward silence.

Tala seemed to be sunning Spencer's explanation through his mind as he kept his ice blue eyes on the blonde in front of him. His breathing was steady as he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think at this moment. Anger? Confusion? Annoyance? Despair? How was he meant to react to this?

Bryan, overhearing what Spencer had said, stepped through the doorway and eyed Tala and then looked down at Spencer. "So… if the G-Revs found this guy… that means you want to see him?" He asked, Spencer nodding at Bryan's question. "And if they _did _find him that means I can see Brin." He grinned when Spencer gave another nod. Bryan then turned to Tala. "Couldn't hurt, ey?" He asked Tala, his team captain giving him an icy glare.

"The only reason you're agreeing to this is because you want to see Sabrina." When Bryan nodded he sighed. "I guess it would be good to catch up with Chad again…" He smirked when Bryan cheered and slapped Spencer on his broad shoulders. "Well… let's get a move on, then."

_In the underground arena were fierce battles to the death. Many who entered would never return. For one boy this seemed the exact opposite._

_A tall, black haired, man wearing a fine suit led an eight year old Alexsei down the halls of the arena to his cell where he would be paired with another underground beyblader to learn the tricks to survive and the proper methods of fighting… and eliminating._

_Alexsei was pushed inside a cell with the steel barred door swinging shut behind him in a harsh manner and a loud CLANG. Alexsei turned in his cell and gazed around with his crimson eyes. Where was he? What was this place?_

_He blinked a few times at a rapid pace and noticed a boy on the filthy cot to his right. He needed to peer closer to gain a better look at the boy. He took a few, slow, steps forwards. His footsteps echoed and bounced off the strong walls. The boy suddenly looked up, startling Alexsei so slightly._

_He had rye blonde hair with deep sapphire blue eyes. He had a fairly toned body for a boy his age and appeared to resemble a bear cub that had been belted around the block and was still, yet, to be tamed._

_Alexsei swallowed hard and took a steady breath in. He sat on the cot opposite him and gave him a friendly grin. "Hi." Alexsei said, slowly and cautiously. He beamed when the boy acknowledged him. Alexsei, slowly, held out his hand for the boy to take. To his delight; the boy shook Alexsei's hand with a wide grin on his face._

"_Nice to meet you." He said, slowly. The boy straightened himself up on his cot and scratched behind his head. "My name is Spencer." He told the boy opposite him. "Are you new?"_

_Alexsei nodded and brought his knees to his chest. "I was living with my grandfather… Butt hen some mysterious guys just took me from him. I-I don't know what they want." He eyed Spencer. "Where am I, anyways?" He asked, slight worry in his voice._

_Spencer looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists, "We're in an underground beyblading arena. There's no chance of escape. Believe me, I've tried." Spencer announced, regretfully. "But don't worry." He beamed. "I'll make sure to keep ou safe from too much trouble. It can get pretty rough down here. So never let your guard down and always be alert to you surroundings." Spencer blinked and scathed his chin. "Oh, by the way," he gained the boy's attention, "what's your name?"_

_Alexsei grinned. In all the introductions and explanations he had forgotten to tell Spencer his own name. His crimson eyes softened and he smiled. "My name is Alexsei." He told Spencer._

_Spencer sat back on his cot and nodded. "Alexsei… Alexsei." Alexsei raised his eyebrows as the voice grew deeper and deeper. Spencer and his surroundings waved until everything went black._

Alexsei suddenly snapped his eyes open and looked to his side. Thee doctor stood next to his bed and beamed down at him. **"How are you feeling/" **He asked in their native tongue.

Alexsei looked away and grunted when his leg began to throb. **"How is Chadwick?" **He asked, his voice flat and emotionless. He remembered what Kai had done to Chadwick. He growled and gazed -or rather glared- up at the ceiling. **"I'll kill for what he did." ** Alexsei cursed and closed his eyes.

The doctor shook his head and placed a hand to Alexsei's shoulder, crimson eyes snapping to him, suddenly. **"Chadwick is doing fine. While you slept he underwent a procedure and is recovering nicely in the room just down the corridor." **He smiled when Alexsei sighed in relief. **"On another note," **He gained Alexsei's attention, **"you have a visitor." **He finished and walked to the door.

Alexsei raised an eyebrow at that. Who would _want _to visit him? Aside from that chairman that resembled a fat controller and those annoying brats who had run in to him. He was hoping Kai wouldn't come back to try and scorn him.

The doctor opened the door and smiled as the figure walked into the room. Alexei's eyes suddenly went wide at the figure before him. Tall, well built, rye blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He… Alexsei swallowed hard as he and the person before him locked gazes. He couldn't turn away.

'_I-it can't be!' _His mind shouted. He watched as the person stepped closer and closer until they stood next to the bed and gazed down at Alexsei with a confused and shocked look to a suddenly warm gaze. **"Sp… Spencer?" **Alexsei asked, the backs of his eyes stinging, suddenly.

Spencer's eyes softened and he sighed in relief that Alexsei remembered him. **"Alex… I-it's been too long."** The two stayed this way for a few minutes, neither one believing who they were gazing at. Two old friends who hadn't seen one another for over ten years.

Alexsei felt like waves were crashing down on his shoulders with millions of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He couldn't move, he couldn't react… it was as if he were glued in place staring up at the face of his old friend. Only time would tell when his mind would allow his body to move once more.

**OMGOSHHHHH Cliffie! Haha sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that but there will be more Spencer x Alexsei in the next chapter so make sure you stay tuned. And yes, there will be a bit of yaoi later on in the fic, along with some Bryan x OC. I know I'm kind of making Kai look like the bad guy in this fic, but he'll be a nice boy later on. Mwahahahahaha I'm so evil!**

**But thank you all so much for reading and be sure to review, please!**

**~SD**


	6. Reunited I

**And here is chapter 6! I'm so sorry for the massive delay! I started to develop a bit of writer's block before I updated Different Kind of Love. I've been kind of neglecting this fic a little but here is a brand new chapter and I promise I'll try to update a little faster next time =D  
When they're speaking Russian it will be in bold writing =3.  
Thanks guys! **

Neither of the two could move as the air seemed to stand still between the two old friends. Spencer stared ,wide eyed, at the boy before him. The same boy he had spent a hearty portion of his childhood with. The same boy who… who had changed dramatically over the years they had been apart.

He couldn't move any part of his body as their eyes met and gazed into one another. Spencer was in awe as he suddenly snapped back to his senses and reached out to Alexsei; noting how the boy seemed to do the same.

Alexsei couldn't believe this was happening. His old childhood cellmate… friend was standing right before him. _'He hasn't changed at all. Still tall, built and the same blonde hair and blue eyes.' _Alexsei shook his head and clamped his crimson eyes shut as he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. He felt his fingers tightening so slightly to reassure him that it wasn't a dream.

Alexsei opened his hard, cold, crimson eyes and stared up into Spencer's sapphire blue ones as the boy sat down in a chair next to his bed. Alexsei composed himself enough to narrow his thick, slate, eyebrows at the boy before him. **"You left me. Left me alone in that place. Why?" **He asked, hoping for an answer.

Spencer breathed in slowly and steadily through his nostrils and looked Alexsei's features over. He had hardened dramatically over the years. There was not one sign of his innocence left in his soul. **"I…" **He trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to tell Alexsei what had happened. He would just have to hope that he would, eventually.

* * *

Bryan, Tala and Ian walked to the waiting area where they found the G-Revolutions seated. All except two. Tala raised a thick, red, eyebrow at the team. "I take it Sabrina and Chad left already?" He asked, all heads averting to them and sharp intakes of breath could be heard.

Bryan narrowed his lilac eyebrows. He was hoping that Sabrina would be here with them. He found it rather strange that she and Chadwick would have wondered off without taking at least Rei or Kai with them. He scanned with his light lilac eyes for the girl.

Rei, composing himself before his team mates, stood up and shook his head. "Sabrina's gone to see Chad." He felt Tala's stare hardening. Rei swallowed hard. "He had a fall and landed on his shoulder and dislocated it. He got out of surgery not too long ago. We're just waiting for her to come back." He felt beads of sweat trickling down his brow as Tala, Bryan and Ian made their way past them and down the hall.

Sabrina sat next to the hospital bed and had Chadwick's left hand clasped gently in her own. She was pondering over her own thoughts as she played the scene over in her head again and again. She didn't understand why Kai had pushed him. He knew that Chadwick's body was frail and whatnot.

And then she thought to Alexsei. The eldest of the Hiwatari brothers. He had surprised them by emerging from the manhole and running out only to be shot in the leg and be admitted to the hospital. He didn't seem to lash out at Chadwick. But he did it to Kai.

The youngest of the three had told her that he was calling him 'father's pet'. What did that even mean? Sabrina couldn't speak or understand Russian so she had no idea what was going on. And she didn't want to know.

'_Whatever happened between the three in the past is none of my business.'_ She thought to herself. Still.. _'He didn't have to lash out and push Chad to the ground. He knows how frail he is…' _Her mind trailed off as she closed her eyes and hummed in the back of her throat.

She just wanted Chadwick to wake up so that they could go home and forget about this. But now that this Alexsei was in the picture she doubted that they would go home and forget about it. They'd probably be stuck in Russia for the next long while. Mr. Dickenson would want to sort this entire mess out while Chadwick, Alexsei and Kai caught up on lost times… She just wouldn't imagine Kai getting along with this new found brother.

'_It was a surprise that he accepted Chad.' _Her mind told her. _'But then again Chad didn't lash out at anyone. Who is this guy? What could've happened to him that's made him and Kai so distant?' _She sighed in frustration and shook her head.

She brought Chadwick's hand to her cheek and nuzzled against it. "Just wake up soon, Chad. Please." She told him and sighed as she closed her emerald eyes.

She opened them, suddenly, when noises and voices could be heard outside the door. She raised her eyebrows at the voices. They sounded familiar. She squeaked when Tala stepped into the room and looked down at her.

He nodded to her, acknowledging her presence. Sabrina did the same and took notice of Ian running to Tala's side and stopping next to the bed with him to look down at Chadwick.

Tala pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. He stared at Chadwick's relaxed features and brushed the stray strands of slate hair from his closed eyes. He knew that Chadwick wasn't in any real danger. But he still felt and worried for the frail Russian. Why would he suddenly just have a fall like that? It didn't add up.

Sabrina looked down, after placing Chadwick's hand to his abdomen, and lowered her eyelids a little. She breathed slowly through her nostrils as Tala and Ian looked Chadwick over and then looked up to her. She smiled at the two and stood up to bring her bum back from the land of sleep.

She turned around and gasped with surprise from the sudden appearance of Bryan. He stood in front of her and looked down at her, slightly, since he was a little taller than she was. Sabrina blushed slightly and looked up as he backed away a little and looked down into her eyes. She squirmed a little and gave him a shy grin.

Bryan grinned back, bearing his teeth as the girl grinned very shyly at him. He placed his hand to her shoulder and licked his lips. "Hey, Brin." He said to her, breaking the silence so slightly. "How've you been?" He asked, taking note of Sabrina's pink cheeks.

Sabrina blushed a sudden shade of pink as Bryan spoke to her. Okay she needed to admit that he had a sexy accent. Very… sexy. She closed her eyes and pouted a little to try and rid her cheeks of the pink shade. Failed. She opened her eyes again and cleared her throat.

She looked back to Tala and Ian sitting at Chadwick's bed. "Wh-where's Spencer?" She asked, her voice breaking a little.

Tala looked up from Chadwick's closed eyes and looked to Sabrina. "He's gone to visit someone. Don't know who, though. Sorry, Brin." He said and looked back down to Chadwick.

Sabrina looked back to Bryan and noticed he was still grinning at her. She giggled softly at him and then looked back to Tala again. "Did he say who the someone was? Did he mention a name?" She asked, swallowing when Tala narrowed his eyebrows slightly at her. "Sorry." She squeaked and turned back to Bryan.

Tala shook his head, his red antenna like bangs shifting from side to side. "Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong." He told her and stood up from his seat. "So Chad fell, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina turned to Tala and shook her head. He seemed confused and slightly angered. "He was pushed." She said. She then took note of the fury in his eyes. "Who told you that he fell?" She asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Your friends told us that he had a fall and fell on his shoulder." He walked to her and stopped with a stomp of his foot. "Who pushed him? And what's this we're hearing about a guy that resembles Chad? You'd better be telling us the truth, Brin." He said, his voice deep and scary.

Sabrina backed into Bryan and whimpered slightly. Bryan narrowed his eyebrows and growled at Tala. "What're you tryin' to do? Frighten her?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Just leave her alone. I'm sure it wasn't her fault." He looked down at Sabrina as she shook slightly in his gentle hold.

Sabrina looked up into Tala's angry ice blue orbs and swallowed. "W-when we ran into this guy… His name is Alexsei… or something." She then noticed the changed expression in Tala's features. But he still maintained his un happy pose. "And then when he woke up he lashed out at us and, from what Kai said to us, called him 'father's pet'." She narrowed her brow a little.

Tala raised and eyebrow and shook his head. "Wait, wait. Back up." He said, using his hands for emphasis. "Who called who 'father's pet'?" He asked, slightly confused.

Sabrina blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Alexsei called Kai 'father's pet'. I have no idea what it means." She shrugged in Bryan's hold and leaned back against him. "And then when Chad was trying to calm Kai down he pushed him to the ground." She then knotted her brow together. "He dislocated his shoulder and fractured his collarbone." She explained, gasping at Tala's sudden rage.

"Oh that little! I'm going to kill him!" He seethed through his teeth and turned back to Chadwick, taking note on his knotted brow. He was hurting somewhere. Tala walked to the bed and slammed his fist down on the button that called for a doctor. He then turned back to Sabrina. "I'm going to find that little shit. Stay here." He commanded and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sabrina flinched and closed her eyes. She looked up at Bryan as he looked down at her. He blinked a couple of times and then rest his cheek against the top of her head. "Do you need to sit down?" He asked, massing Sabrina's shoulders softly.

He seemed surprised when she shook her head and sighed. "No. I need to get out of here." She leaned her head back against his chest, smiling slightly when she felt his rise and fall, along with the steady beating of his heart. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Can you come with me? Please?" She asked him.

Bryan nodded and looked to Ian and the boy looked up at the two. "Wanna stay here and wait for the doctor?" Bryan asked the indigo haired boy. He smiled slightly when the boy nodded and then removed his arms from around Sabrina's shoulders. He led her out of the room, leaving Ian behind to watch Chadwick.

* * *

Tala stomped down the hospital's hallways until he came back to the waiting area and found the G-Revolutions still seated. He scanned the group and found no sign of Kai. He growled and poked his finger angrily at Tyson. "Where is he?" He shouted.

Tyson swallowed hard and shook his head. "Wh-who?" He asked, earning a death glare. He squirmed under Tala's glare.

"Don't play stupid and innocent with me! Where's Kai gone?" He seethed and watched as a Mexican wave of shrugging was sent his way. He rolled his eyes and exited the hospital's entrance. "HIWATARI!" He shouted and darted off to find him.

* * *

Spencer and Alexsei sat in silence for what seemed an eternity until Alexsei broke the silence with an aggravated sigh. Spencer looked up to his old friend and sighed. **"I definitely owe you an explanation." **He admitted and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He set himself down and looked down to his lap. **"I was taken away and sent to an abbey. I lived there, trained there." **He looked up, noting Alexsei's disbelieved features.

Alexsei growled. **"And you expect me to believe this nonsense?" **His eyebrows narrowed dangerously. **"You left me alone there! You promised me that we would never be taken away from one another!" **He screamed. **"Why did you leave?" **

Spencer looked up and narrowed his own eyebrows slightly. **"You don't understand!"** He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. **"Do you remember when that purple haired man with the black goggles came?" **He opened his eyes and nodded when Alexsei did. **"He was the one who took me away. He took me to train me with the other boys he kept at Balkov Abbey." **He noted how Alexsei's eyes lit up and suddenly switched emotions at the mention of the abbey.

"**B-Balkov Abbey? Where that black phoenix was created?"** He blinked when Spencer nodded. **"I… I never would have guessed they had taken you. He… He told me that they had released you to the surface. That you were free of the arena." **He looked down sadly and sighed. **"Forgive my harsh tone. It has been many a year since I have encountered people my own age without fighting to the death." **He grumbled and closed his eyes.

Spencer gasped. _'Fighting to the death? Why was he put through that?' _Spencer then did something unexpected. He reached out to Alexsei and felt up along his tattooed arm. **"What did he do to you? You were never like this. And… and this dragon. Where did it come from?"**

Alexsei closed his eyes as Spencer felt along his arm. He didn't want to admit that it felt comforting for him. He narrowed his eyebrows when he heard Spencer's question. He knew he couldn't ignore it. He sighed and opened his eyes to gaze into Spencer's. **"It was given to me after I received my bit beast. Zerion." **He looked down. **"She was given to me and then I was forced to wear her mark."** He reached up and felt along the tattoos on his cheek bones. **"Along with these. I was forced to wear these after you left. He told me it was a sign that I was a true underground beyblader. After you left… everything changed. Nothing was ever the same." **He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered slightly, cursing himself for being so weak.

Spencer understood what Alexsei meant. Nothing had been the same since they had been separated. He was forbidden to speak of his life before the abbey to the boys he had grown and lived with. They were never to find out about his past beyblading life under the streets in Russia.

He closed his eyes and breathed as steadily as possible. How could he just walk back into Alexsei's life? He had been brought up and trained to block all emotions. He had been brought up and trained to be the best, to fight and win, to kill his opponent no matter what. He just found it hard to believe that Alexsei had never attempted to escape that place.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked to Alexsei once again. **"Why didn't you try to run away? Surely you couldn't of wanted to stay there with him until he deemed you useless." **Spencer announced, noticed the change in Alexsei's expression and then the tense actions his shoulders displayed.

"**Believe me… I tried to escape so many times before. Each time the punishment was harsher than the rest. He chained me and whipped me until I begged for mercy." **He searched Spencer's eyes. **"He did unforgiving actions to my body. He invaded my body with his own." **He clenched his eyes shut. **"I was his little pleasure tool when I wasn't in the arena fighting for my life." **For the first time, Alexsei felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. **"I'm so confused, Spence." **He bit his bottom lip and grunted when he felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

Spencer rest his forehead against Alexsei's shoulder as he felt the muscles tense underneath him. He kept Alexsei in the hold he had and smiled softly when he felt the boy wrap his own arms around him. **"You're free from that place, now, Alex. You… you can come back with me and my friends. You can live with us. We can help you along the way." **He tightened his hold when he felt Alexsei's grip loosening. **"We know how it feels to be pushed to your limits… We can help you." **He grunted when Alexsei's hold failed.

Spencer pulled back and gasped when he held the boy in his hold. He was shaking and foaming at the mouth. Spencer turned to the bedside table and pushed the button to summon the doctor. He ran to the door and pulled it open. He poked his head out. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, nurses and doctors rushing to aide.

Spencer turned back as four nurses held Alexsei down on the bed while he shook with his crimson eyes rolled up into his head and foam escaping his, now, blue lips. The doctor came through and stuck a needle to Alexsei's arm and proceeded to dismiss the seizure.

Spencer watched from his place at the door and leaned back against the wall as the doctors and nurses did their jobs and began speaking too fast for him to understand. They wheeled Alexsei out of the room and he watched after them. He slandered his eyebrows and shook his head. _'Please… Don't leave.' _He pleaded silently in his mind.

* * *

Bryan and Sabrina walked away from the hospital and nestled in a park not too far away. Snow covered the grass, but a path was left by the park workers for people to walk upon and through the park.

Bryan led Sabrina to a park bench and sat down with her. He took note of her shivering and pulled her close to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rest his cheek against her head. He smiled when he felt her lean against him and snuggle closer to get a little warmer. He chuckled.

Sabrina giggled at him and looked up as he looked down. "I guess I should be thanking you for the warmth. And for saving me from Tala before he bit my head off." She told him and focused on his zipper and poked it.

Bryan smirked at Sabrina's actions and shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. Anything for you." He confessed and smiled when she blushed. "I know you and Kai have kind of been hitting it off lately." He looked down and sighed. "I… I just kinda… really like you." He looked away and pouted with a blush to his cheeks as he said thee last part of his sentence.

Sabrina noticed Bryan's blushing cheeks and smiled at him. "You're such a sweetie." She said and blushed a little more after that. "Well.. For you know… Uhmmm." She closed her eyes and laughed to herself. "I'm such a spazz." She told him and shoved her hands in her armpits to warm them up. "It's really cold." She told him and chuckled a little.

Bryan smirked at her and pulled her closer. "Warmer now?" He asked and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head. "How about now?" He asked and closed his eyes when he felt Sabrina move closer and then take her seat in his lap.

He opened his eyes and smiled, with a faint blush, at how close she was to him. She sat in his lap and had her head rest against his chest while her feet rest on the bench next to him. "Much warmer now." She said, her voice cracking a bit from the cold.

Bryan wrapped and arm around her slightly shivering shoulders and then ran his other hand through her magenta and silver hair. He massaged her head with his fingertips and smiled in contention. "That's good, then." He told her and stifled a yawn.

Sabrina opened her green eyes and looked up into Bryan's light lilac ones. They were so soft and gentle towards her. She blushed and felt his warm breath against her tanned and freckled skin. She sat up straighter than she had been and placed a hand to his cheek. She felt herself leaning closer to him. Closer…. Closer.

Bryan's eyes lidded as he continued to massage through her hair and felt her breath so close to him. Their lips were centimetres apart. He closed his eyes and felt their lips touch softly, gently. He pressed her closer to him and felt his lips parting as they locked.

Sabrina closed her own eyes and parted her lips as hers and Bryan's locked with one another. She tilted her head so slightly to the side to deepen the kiss and then felt Bryan's tongue lick her top lip to gain access. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hand to the back of Bryan's head and intertwined her fingers through his scruffy lilac hair.

Bryan smiled into the kiss and rubbed up and down Sabrina's back with his other hand combing through Sabrina's hair. He groaned and massaged hiss tongue softly against hers as she gave him access into her mouth.

Their tongues explored one another, massaging and trying to dominate over one another. They could taste one another's sweet saliva as it aided to make the kiss much more satisfying for the two of them.

Bryan raised his eyebrows as he kept his eyes closed and pulled away from her so slowly. He opened his eyes, with his eyebrows still raised, and breathed slowly. "Woah." He said and smiled when Sabrina rest her forehead against his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

He smiled softly at her and rubbed up and down her back as she rest against him. He chuckled and grunted when he noticed a pair of feet standing near them. He looked up and saw Kai standing there, eyebrows narrowed and crimson eyes glaring.

Bryan rolled his eyes as Kai seethed through his teeth and turned away from the two. Bryan growled and kissed the top of Sabrina's head as Kai marched out of the park and back to the hospital. _'What a jerk.' _His mind told him as he continued to hold Sabrina against him.

**Oh noes! Let's hope Alexsei will be okay D= It's a shame that he and Spencer were getting to close to one another and then he suddenly broke out into a seizure. Poor dear. Hopefully he'll be okay. And oh no! Tala's on the hunt for Kai. Run, Kai, run! Haha couldn't resist.  
****And now Bryan and Sabrina have just kissed and Kai has seen them? Pfft oh wellz. That's what you get for pushing poor Chaddie over and hurting him you meanie =\  
****Well thank you guys so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


	7. Reunited II

**YAAAAAAY Chapter update! Chapter update! I am sooooo sorry for the looooooooooong delay in this chapter. I've had to finish off Tafe, some artwork here and there and I'm still working on updating the rest of my fics, which I will get around to very very soon! But thank you for ebing patient and here is chapter 7 for you guys! *dances* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, who have added this to their faves, who are watching or just plain reading. You guys ROCK!**

The time seemed to drag on slowly as Spencer sat waiting in the hospital room for his friend to return. Alexsei had been wheeled out of the room due to a seizure almost two hours ago and there was no sign of him returning anytime soon. He watched the door with worried sapphire blue eyes in hopes of the doctor bringing Alexsei back in. He had been watching the door for an hour and a half now.

He sighed and stood up. He made his way to the window and brushed the gentle white netting away to reveal the outside of the hospital. He could see the park, the stadium and a set of shops nearby. He was on the third floor of the hospital, seeing as he had a fair view.

He placed his large hand to the window, shivering from the cold material. He leaned against the window frame and looked out at the park. It was a fairly large park that stretched out for a kilometre or so. He noticed a couple of figures walking about through the park. He remembered that his team was probably waiting for him somewhere.

Tala would be off with Chadwick. Tala and Chadwick had been best friends at one point. Tala was taken to the abbey after his mother left him and his alcoholic father. His father was an abusive alcoholic and would often rely on Tala to steal food and alcohol for him. He found out that Bryan was also in the same situation. And who better to find these two boys than Boris Balkov, head of Balkov Abbey.

Ian had just appeared out of nowhere and was the smallest of all the boys at the abbey. Many believed that his growth had been stunted by his mother, since she was a chain smoker and had Ian around in the house and around her all too often. The boy had also run away and was taken in by Boris also.

Chadwick was an entirely different story. He had been given up to Boris when he was five years old. His father hated him with a passion and was confronted by Boris that he had commands to retrieve Kai to take him to the abbey. But Susumu didn't want that. He couldn't have that, oh no. Since not many people could tell the difference between Kai and Chadwick, he gave the older of the two up to Boris, promising him that it was Kai, only to discover that it was Chadwick.

After this was discovered by Voltaire, Boris was ordered to mark him as property of the abbey and also to aide them to tell the difference between Chadwick and Kai. Boris had a tribal tattooist, who was a well known friend of the abbey, to mark Chadwick and make him property of his abbey. And that's what exactly how it had been done.

Spencer was taken by Boris after a match he had witnessed between the boy and another much older and stronger boy. He wanted to hone Spencer's skills and transform him into a powerful weapon for the abbey. He had Voltaire invest money towards the boy and had him taken from the underground arena and placed into the abbey with the other boys. A small family had developed between the five boys... until Kai came along.

He strutted around as though he owned the place. He was favoured by Boris because of his bit beast. Chadwick, at the time, was without a bit beast due to Susumu taking Dranzer from him and handing it down to Kai.

Tala and Bryan were next to retrieve their bit beasts. They took on their personalities and did as their young masters commanded, often resulting in them being top in their classes and training programs. Spencer was next with the whale, Seaborg, with Ian last to obtain Wyborg.

Kai mucked up a few times, resulting in Chadwick's punishment. Voltaire had decided that enough was enough. He couldn't have Chadwick whipped and lashed out at every time Kai made a mistake. He had the boy sent away from his best friends. And they never saw him again until the world championships in Russia.

Spencer sighed and opened his eyes, looking out at the scenery again. He blinked when he noticed a figure stomping towards the hospital and disappearing through the doors. It had to be Kai. No one else walked the way he did. With his proud walk and his trailing two tailed scarf behind him. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be like him.

He rolled his eyes and decided that Alexsei wouldn't be back anytime soon. The doctors would call him back up when the boy got out, he hoped. Spencer turned away from the window and made his way to the open door. He shut it quietly behind him and made his way down to the waiting room.

* * *

Ian yawned and looked up as Chadwick began to groan. His calm crimson eyes opened slowly and he took in his surroundings. Where was he? What the heck was going on? He grunted and looked to his side, seeing a mass of indigo hair and ruby eyes. He grinned. "Hey buddy." His voice cracked from the lack of speaking he had done.

Ian beamed at Chadwick. "So glad you're awake." He then looked down. "Tala went off to find Kai and I have no idea where Bryan went... though he took Sabrina with him." He grinned when Chadwick chuckled.

"Ah that Bryan. Always a horn bag." He then blinked in confusion. "And what of Kai and Tala? Have they been fighting again?" He asked only to have Ian shrug at him. He sighed and sat up against the bed head. He closed his eyes and yawned. "How long was I out for?" He asked.

Ian shook his head. "I don't know. Sorry. Sabrina was here when we arrived. But that's all."

Wait... we? He opened his eyes and looked to Ian again. "Where's Spence? Did he stay back at the house or something?" He forgot all about the eldest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Spencer was usually the most calm and collected of the team. He was like the mothering hen to them.

"Spencer went to see someone else. He was explaining to us that you guys found some guy who looks like you or something." He shrugged. "He said he knew him and needed to see him. We only agreed to come with him because Tala wanted to see you and Bryan wanted to hang out with Sabrina." He then looked back when the door opened.

Tala stood at the door. He didn't look very happy. "Couldn't find the bastard." He said and huffed. He looked up with his ice blue eyes and grinned when he saw Chadwick sitting up in bed. "Hey there sleeping beauty." He chuckled and walked to the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked Chadwick's hand with the tips of his pale fingers. "How are you? Do you feel okay?" He smiled when his friend nodded.

"Yeah, I feel fine. But what bastard couldn't you find?" He asked confusion in his features.

"That mangy little brother of yours. Brin told us he pushed you. Is that true?" He had lost all calmness in his facial features as he growled and narrowed his thick, red, eyebrows.

Chadwick sighed and shook his head. He hated it when people fussed over him. "Yeah, Kai pushed me out of the way. He and Alex were having a bout with each other and I tried to calm him and he just tossed me out of the way." He closed his eyes. "I don't know what his problem is sometimes."

Tala nodded and absorbed all of that. Kai was a downright prick at points. He assumed that it was a trait he had obtained from Boris. He sneered when he thought back to the abbey. He just wanted to forget all of those memories and move on with it all. He knew that his past at the abbey would never go away... but he wished that he could just forget about it sometimes. It got on his nerves.

* * *

Kai stomped back to the waiting room and set himself down away from his team mates. He felt them staring at him. He didn't care. He'd seen enough for the day to just go and blow up some unfortunate town with Dranzer. He growled and looked to them. "What?" He asked, growling at their stupid looks.

Tyson pouted. "Seen something you didn't want to? Or maybe you feel bad for hurting your _own _brother!" He seethed and squeaked when Kai stood up and towered over him.

Rei stood up and attempted to calm his captain down. He was shoved from the path and nearly landed on top of Max. He growled and turned back, everyone else standing up in worry. "What would you know?" Kai shouted to Tyson, the world champ squirming and hiding his face from sight. "That's what I thought."

At that point, Bryan and Sabrina had stepped into the waiting room to discover the awkward silence and the anger between the team. Bryan blinked and looked to Sabrina as she looked over the situation. "What's going on?" She asked, nearly regretting to when Kai turned to her and gave her a hard death glare.

Bryan stood in front of the Australian girl and gave the glare right back. He growled and bared his teeth. "What's your problem, Hiwatari? Didn't take your pills today or something?" He heard the team gasp and he felt Sabrina grip the back of his jacket and bury her face in between his shoulder blades.

Kai turned fully to Bryan. "My problem is you, Kuznetsov." He growled and crossed his arms. "I saw your little act in the park. And I'm not buying it." He sneered and lowered his eyebrows at a dangerous angle.

Bryan rolled his eyes. As if he was going to be intimidated by such a childish act. "You know what? You act all grown up and mature. You wanna know the truth? You're a kid trapped in an idiots mind." He then turned away and looked down at the trembling Australian girl. He placed a hand to her cheek and felt his eyes soften when she looked up into his eyes with her scared emerald orbs.

He grunted when he was pulled back and a fist planted to his cheek. He stumbled back and growled, wiping his lips. "That all you got, runt?" He egged and growled when Kai tackled him to the ground, exchanging kicks and hits.

Everyone watched on as the two Russian boys brawled on the ground. What was going on? They looked up when Tala suddenly appeared and jerked Kai up by the back of his scarf and threw him against the wall. He looked back through the corner of his eye as Sabrina set herself down next to Bryan to help him to sit up. He growled and turned back to the younger Russian.

"Bryan shouldn't be the one to worry about, you little shit. I am! What did you do?" He exclaimed and trapped him against the wall. "You hurt him for selfish reasons. What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled and shoved Kai back again, this time watching him bounce off the wall and stand before him. "What right do you have to suddenly hurt my friend, take your anger out on your own team and then take it all out on Bryan? What gives you that right?"

Kai watched on as Tala gave him an angry death glare, his team watched on from a distance away from the radiating anger waves and Bryan and Sabrina watching from the ground. He turned his glare back to Tala and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just forget about it." He replied and walked away from them all. He couldn't believe this was happening. All thanks to him... To Alexsei.

Tala watched as Kai left the waiting area and left to be on his own... again. He huffed and turned to the G-Revolutions and then watched as Sabrina helped Bryan on his feet, holding his hands in her own. He smirked and watched them. "Feel alright there, Bryan?" He asked all eyes on him.

Bryan locked his eyes with Sabrina's emerald ones and smiled softly, something he normally didn't find himself doing. He snapped from his daze when he was slapped on the bicep by his team captain. He blinked and turned to him. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." He said and took Sabrina's hand in his own and led her away from the waiting room, Tala in tow, and up to Chadwick's room.

* * *

When Spencer did make his way down the hall to the waiting room, he noticed that Kai was storming off with a nasty scowl on his face and his eyebrows lowered at a dangerous angle. He blinked and watched the young phoenix make his way from the hospital to be on his own outside. He shrugged it off and smiled when he found his team, or when they found him.

Tala gave Spencer an awkward stare with Bryan blinking at him and Sabrina at his side. He smiled down at Sabrina. "Hey Brin. How are you?" He asked his voice gentle towards the Australian beyblader.

Sabrina returned the smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Have you seen Chad yet?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little when the older blader shook his head. "Oh, well we're on our way there now. You should come with us." She beamed when Spencer walked with Tala; who led the way to Chadwick's room.

They made it inside the white room and noticed the older Hiwatari propped up against the bed head and a couple of pillows. He smiled towards them and nodded. "So what's up? How is everyone?" He gasped when Tala came forward, suddenly, and grasped him in a gentle, firm, hold. "T-Tala..." He trailed off and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the wolf's shoulders and rest his head against his shoulder.

Sabrina smiled at the two from her position next to the falcon. She had her arm wrapped around the back of his waist with his arm around her shoulder. Sabrina's head came up to his shoulder so she felt a little short and awkward, but it made her feel better knowing that Bryan would protect her, since he was taller and more built than she.

Bryan glanced down at the Australian girl and smiled softly when she looked up and smiled at him. He couldn't resist those tempting emerald irises. He leant down and gave her a kiss to her soft lips, smiling when she kissed back.

Spencer smiled down at the two and chuckled, everyone looking to him and then putting their attention to the kissing falcon and dragon. Everyone snickered and chuckled when they pulled away and blushed from the sudden attention.

Spencer beamed and looked back as the doctor came in the room and looked to him. "Are you Spencer?" He asked, nodding when the boy did. "Alexsei has just been brought back and he is awake and he is asking for you." He finished and left the group to ponder and look to Spencer as he stood there, eagerly awaiting to see his old friend once again.

**And WOAH! Kai is certainly being a bit of a jerk to everyone! Alexsei is really getting on his nerves, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! *flails madly* Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading and shtuff hehe. Next chapter we'll head back over to Alexsei and Spencer, and the rest of the team as well as they meet Alexsei. hehehehe  
Thank you all so much for reading and please do review!**

**~SD**


End file.
